


To Be a King Beside You

by hilarry13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, King Louis, M/M, Servant Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/pseuds/hilarry13
Summary: Harry scrambled to his feet quickly and bowed. “Your majesty” Harry mumbled, not making eye contact but instead staring at the ground. “Please forgive me- I was just- um-I’m sorry”. Harry guiltily tried to hide the half made flower crown behind his back."H-Harry?" Louis eyes widened in shock."Hi" Harry gave a small wave."Oh my goodness!" Louis rushed forward, smashing his body against Harry's, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?" he said pulling back, noticing that Harry wasn't hugging him back."I applied and well" Harry shrugged. "Here I am..."PROMPT: Harry and Louis went to school together and were best friends before Louis had to leave early to rule as King after the passing of his parent(s). They lose touch until Harry is hired, unbeknownst to Louis, as a Servant to Louis and there's lots of slow burn and/or general falling in love.





	To Be a King Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eli_ssabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_ssabeth/gifts).



> Hello!  
> Thank you to my Beta Giveitupforliam
> 
> This is for eli_ssabeth!
> 
> I hope you like it! I wasn't too sure what a Royal Advisor did so I just made him a servant. But I hope you like it!

_Two young boys flew through the halls of the castle hand in hand, rounding the corners of the ancient building, almost running into the staff bustling through trying to do their work for the day, who pretend to be annoyed by the young boys, but are really just endeared. The two boys stopped when they got to the two large doors that lead to the castle library._

  
_The older slightly taller boy with fluffy caramel locks turned to the shorter boy with dark curly hair, and put his finger on his own lips indicating they should be quiet, as he pushed open the doors to the library._

  
_"Aw Louuuu!" The smaller boy whined. "The Library? I thought you said you were showing me something cool!" He huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. "Books are boring!"_

  
_"I said SSHHHHH" the other boy shushed. He grabbed his friend’s hand again. "This will be cool!" Louis protested but Harry groaned loudly once more. "Be quiet or we'll get caught and you’ll be in big trouble!"_

  
_"ME? What about you?"_

  
_" I won't get in trouble because I'm the Prince" Louis stuck out his tongue. "Now come on Harry!"_

 _The Prince pulled his best schoolmate through the high shelves of books that looked like they went on forever compared to the small 8 year old boys. He led them to a high spiral staircase that brought them to the second floor of the beautiful library._  
_Louis was the eldest son of the current King, next in line to the throne. His best mate Harry was a commoner, however. The two boys had met in school when they were only 6, and became inseparable. Normally Royals would have private lessons, but at the request of Queen Jay, who wanted her son to grow up having a semi-normal life, Louis had been enrolled at the local school, with the appropriate amount of security of course. And when Louis had met Harry there had been an instant connection, and Louis had insisted Harry be allowed to come to the castle and sleep over. Though the King thought Louis should have been focusing on more important matters, Queen Jay allowed the two boys’ friendship to grow, and after two years she allowed him over to the castle._

  
_The two boys reached a small secluded corner of the Library where there was just a wall and a bookshelf._

  
_"Ok... so more books?" Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away but Louis pulled him back._

  
_"Stop being a brat! Watch!" Louis said, as he reached out for the bookshelf and removed one of the books. When he did so the bookshelf opened up like a door, revealing a dark hallway._

  
_"WOAH! A secret passageway!" Harry started to sprint into the hallway but Louis held him back._

  
_"Hold on, there is no light in there." Louis said while he pulled a box of matches out of his pocket. "I brought this to light the lantern". He pointed to the wall within the secret passageway, and on the wall was a lantern. "Only problem is, we’re too short to grab the lantern" Louis smirked at Harry "But.... If I stand on your back I could probably grab it!"_

  
_"Why do you have to step on me?" Harry pouted but proceeded to get all fours, giving Louis a space to step up and grab the lantern. "OW! Hurry up, you're heavy!" Harry complained shifting a little and causing Louis to almost lose his balance. The young Prince managed to grab the lantern and step off a grumpy Harry._

  
_"Well... where does it lead?" Harry asked standing back up and brushing the dirt off his pants as Louis lit the lantern with a match._  
_"I have never been able to explore it before.... I was always too scared. But I’ve got you now". Louis smiled up at Harry bashfully then grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Harry blushed, squeezing back as Louis held up the lit lantern in front of them and they made their way into the darkness._  
_As soon as they fully stepped in the bookshelf closed quickly behind them causing Harry to jump. The hallway lined with stone and dust went on for what seemed like forever, it seemed to go downhill for a while before it got flat again and the boys clung together closely the whole time. Finally the hallway came to an end, leading to a door._  
_"Where do you think it leads?" Harry whispered afraid that if he was too loud the ghosts of the castle might come for him._  
_"Well" Louis paused, nerves running through his body "there's only one way to find out". He hesitantly reached out for the door and pushed it open._

  
XXX

  
13 Years Later:

  
Harry was trained for his new role in the palace in a matter of days. It was just the beginning of Summer. He was shocked at the bustle of the castle, never having imagined that so much would be going on, but he was more than excited to have been hired as a servant to the Royal household. He and a handful of others had been hired only a week ago, as the castle’s current staff was getting old, and less able to give the royals the attention they needed.

  
King Louis loved his old staff, they’d been with him since he was born, and he believed they deserved to retire and enjoy their life with their families. But allowing them to do so meant getting a whole group of new staff trained and used to the way things worked around the palace, and Harry was a part of this group.  
“How wonderful would it be, if you served King Louis? How proud your father would have been” his mother said to him, and that’s basically how it happened. Harry found himself at the doors of the palace along with hundreds of other wannabe servants to the king. He stood in line what felt like hours, and when it was his turn to be interviewed he was more than shocked to see Queen Jay.

  
“Oh- oh my, your majesty” Harry bowed “ Good evening, my name is Harry Styles”. He was hesitant, not sure if the Queen would remember him after all these years.

  
"Oh Harry!" The Queen exclaimed. "Dear! How lovely it is to see you. Oh my I haven't seen you since you were what?"  
"13." Harry coughed, shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

  
"Oh wow, and you have grown so much!" The Queen beamed but then looked slightly annoyed at the other servants waiting for the interview to continue. "I'm sorry, we can catch up later. Please continue with the interview."

  
The interview was quick; Harry told them about his skills as a baker, as a farmer, and in working with children. The next day the list of new servants was posted in the center of town, and to Harry’s delight he was on the list.

  
XXX

  
Now after being trained for a few days, Harry had started to finally settle down. He was given his own room in the servant’s quarter, rooming with a bouncy boy named Niall. Niall seemed to never stop talking, but that was okay with Harry because he found him entertaining. The one thing that Harry had yet to see since arriving at the palace was King Louis, but he knew that had to change soon. After so many years Harry wondered if Louis would even recognize him.

  
Harry would have three main jobs in the palace; baking desserts and bread in the early morning, then to the Royal Garden which needed attending during the day, and lastly what the servants called "Last Rounds", which was at night to help make sure all the members of the royal family were settled in for the night. If they needed anything it was his job to get it for them. Harry could already tell he was going to love his new job, and it paid great, which was good because his mother and his sister’s family could use every penny. It also let him have one day off a week and two hours a day to himself as well. The royals were very kind people and didn’t treat servants like dirt - as he has heard happens in other kingdoms around the lands. No, the Tomlinsons were a peaceful bunch and King Louis ruled his kingdom with love and respect.

  
XXX

  
The night before their first shift was about to start Niall sat on his bed bouncing his leg up and down nervously.

  
“Can you believe it mate? Tomorrow is our first official day as members of the royal family’s staff!” Niall stuttered out with a nervous smile.

  
“I know, it’s exciting, I hope I don’t mess up- I hope they don’t hate me” Harry frowned and twiddled his thumbs.

  
“No, they will love you, and from what it sounds like from training if you make a mistake, it’s just something to learn from, not something to be scolded for.”

  
“That’s true... well goodnight Niall” Harry said, turning the sheets over so he could snuggle into his new bed- which was far more comfortable then he was used to at home.

  
XXX

  
The next day Harry rose early and made his way to the kitchen to help the chef and others make all the baked goods for the day. It was fun and easy, not anything new or different than what he was used to. And the chef even told him with a wink that if he “dropped” a pastry it was his to eat. After making all that was on his list, he was allowed his first hour break, which was usually when the servants would go to the dining hall for breakfast.

  
The dining hall was a spacious wide room with multiple different tables, three for servants and three for the members of the house, and one large table at the front of the hall reserved for the Royal family.All together there were 6 official members of the Royal family: Louis, the King, Johanna the old Queen who just went by Jay and 4 princesses, Louis’ younger sisters. For just the morning breakfast, they were all dressed so nicely, in fine garments which Harry stared at in awe.

  
That's when Harry saw Louis for the first time in eight years. His mouth went dry as he watched Louis, who was at the end of the table making a joke which caused his two youngest sisters; the twins, to giggle into their hands. All the memories of them as children flooded back to him as he watched Louis from across the dining hall. The years had been good to Louis, he had grown up to be a strong man with a perfect stubble beard. His arms seem to have filled out, and he looked manlier than in Harry’s memory. Louis had a beautiful smile and a lovely sounding laugh which Harry could hear from across the hall. A laugh Harry could never forget, as it had been something Harry used to take pride in when he was younger, making Louis laugh like the sun coming out on a cloudy day. It seemed to Harry that everything about the King was perfect, his eyes, smile, laugh, hair and even the way he was interacting with his sisters warmed Harry's heart.  
Harry was very aware of his longing crush on the King, had been ever since he was 14, a year after Louis left him. He’d realized when a lovely girl in his class had had a crush on Harry, because when they were kissing Harry had realized it was actually Louis he’d wanted to kiss all along, and that maybe he wasn't as straight as he’d thought. Though all those longing thoughts were pointless because he knew Louis never liked him back, and was probably not even gay to begin with. But by now Harry figured Louis would be married. Harry wondered why the King was still single; at this point a King ruling for a four years should have a Queen by his side.

  
“Why hasn’t his majesty found a wife yet?” Harry asked curiously, speaking to one of the older servants that had trained him named Kathryn.

  
“Oh, well it supposed to be a secret, but it’s very well known that King Louis does not swing that way, if you know what I mean.” Kathryn winked and nudged Harry with her elbow giggling. Harry tried not to make a surprised face but his eyes betrayed him, almost bulging out of his skull. Since when was Louis gay, and when did he figure this out? As children they told each other everything, but this was brand new information. Harry frowned, thinking about how it's been so many years and the King is practically a stranger now. There’s probably so much Harry doesn't know about Louis anymore.

  
“The Queen has tried desperately to find him a wife - but it was quite the scandal when she found him with the stable boy a few years ago. After that she stopped trying. Or so I heard, this castle does love to gossip.” Kathryn explained.

  
“How can there be a King with no Queen? What about an heir?” Harry asked quietly, as if the King could hear him from across the hall.

  
“Look at all those girls up there - one of them is bound to have a son eventually. Plus his majesty is a fine King all by himself. I’m sure he will wed sooner or later, but no one is rushing him into anything.” She smiled, looking up at the Royal table where everyone seemed happy. Harry was satisfied with the answer.

  
XXX

  
Later Harry found himself in the garden, which lay in the center of the palace with a court yard. It was the most elegant and beautiful garden Harry ever laid eyes on, even more wonderful then he remembered. All types of different flowers of vast bright colors, with a large fountain sculpture of two dolphins jumping and crossing the streams of water that came out of their mouths. It was a lovely sight. Harry remembered the time Louis had tried to take a dip in the fountain when they were kids, but had been quickly chased away by the gardener at the time. If Harry only knew then that one day he would have that man's job.

  
Harry’s job today was to pick out all the weeds, which because this garden was so well kept was a very quick and easy thing to do. Soon enough Harry found himself with free time, so instead of calling it a day, he started to make himself a flower crown. He was the only one in the garden and knew he was hidden.  
Harry knelt on the ground and started to pick out a bunch of blue and purple flowers to make the crown. This was an old trick his sister taught him when he was younger. His sister always told him that the flower crown made his curly locks pop and his green eyes shine. He missed his sister.

  
“Aren’t you supposed to be picking the weeds?” a soft chuckle came from behind Harry, who froze in place when he realized that he had been caught. Harry turned around slowly, hiding the half made flower crown in his hands, hoping he would not be in trouble for this on his first day. He turned to see King Louis standing above him with a smirk on his face.

  
Harry scrambled to his feet quickly and bowed. “Your majesty” Harry mumbled, not making eye contact but instead staring at the ground. “Please forgive me- I was just- um-I’m sorry”. Harry guiltily tried to hide the half made flower crown behind his back.

  
"H-Harry?" Louis eyes widened in shock.

  
"Hi" Harry gave a small wave.

  
"Oh my goodness!" Louis rushed forward, smashing his body against Harry's, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?" he said pulling back, noticing that Harry wasn't hugging him back.

  
"I applied and well" Harry shrugged. "Here I am..."

  
"Oh" Louis seemed to suddenly sense the awkwardness. The last time they had seen each other they were only 13 and 14 years old. Now with Harry 21 and Louis 22, it had been a while.

  
They’d first met when in school they were six. Louis and Harry had hit it off right away, and become inseparable. But when Louis was pulled out of school, he could no longer make time for Harry, who wasn't even allowed in the castle anymore. Harry had cried for a long time after that, but learned that's the way things were. Louis was the Prince after all, made to rule a Kingdom, not hang around with school friends.  
Louis coughed, and tried to change the subject to ease the tension.

  
"What do you have there?” he asked pointing to Harry’s hands behind his back. Harry gave up trying to hide it and brought it forward for the King to observe.  
“It’s a flower crown. I was done picking all the weeds- so I just wanted to make myself one- I’m sorry I shouldn’t have”. Harry looked to the ground in shame, knowing he had messed up.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous- this is beautiful” Louis took the crown in his hand and examined it further. “I’m sure Daisy and Phoebe would love one of their own.” Louis chuckled and handed the crown back to Harry. “Make them one, Harry, would you please?” Louis asked, and Harry looked up at the King in surprise.

  
Harry nodded quickly and blushed “Yes your majesty, right away”. Harry flashed him a timid smile and bowed.

  
"Harry..." Louis sighed "You know you can call me Louis..."

  
"I was told not to" Harry said, not making eye contact with the young King.

  
“Well I'm giving you permission to call me Louis." He stated but Harry didn't respond, he only nodded. "Right well, I’ll go have a servant fetch the twins so you can present it to them. They will be delighted, though just a warning they are going to want you to teach them how to make one.” The king laughed lightly, trying to make up for the tension.

  
“I must be off, though I hope we can catch up later” Louis said hopefully, looking at the servant boy and reaching out and giving a slight squeeze to Harry's arm. “Goodbye Harry” and to Harry's surprise the King bowed at him. Harry bowed back and blushed. He didn't know why he was being so standoffish, he knew he was being ridiculous. This man was once his best friend, but now all that was just a distant memory, and the man in front of him was a stranger.

  
XXX

  
Harry was just finishing the two flower crowns for the two youngest princesses when he heard joyful screams coming toward him. The two princesses were still very young, only 7 years old, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes like Louis’. The two twins came bouncing over to Harry who was seated at the edge of the dolphin fountain, with their nanny right behind them.

  
“Are you Harry!?” one of the girls asked, sitting down next to Harry.

  
“I am, are you Daisy?” Harry smiled and placed one of the flower crowns on top of her head as she nodded “ I made this for you”. The little girl screeched in excitement and took it off briefly to look at all the flowers before placing it back on her head.

  
“Me next! ME NEXT!” the other one yelled happily bouncing up and down in front of Harry who placed the second flower crown on her head. Both the girls hugged Harry and at the same time said “Thank you!” before running around the fountain and garden happily.

  
“Are they always this hyper?” Harry asked their nanny, laughing at their joy.

  
“Yes, and they were very excited when they heard you had a present for them” the old nanny smiled at the young boy.

  
“Harry!” one of the young girls - Harry guessed Daisy - jumped into Harry's lap and the other one sat next to him. “Harry, can you teach us how to make one of these! I want to make you one; it would look lovely in your curly hair!” Daisy reached up and tugged at Harry's curls.

  
“Yes, please show us how” Phoebe said bouncing up and down next to him. Harry agreed and for the next hour helped the girls pick out which flowers they wanted to use, then taught them how to tie them together tightly to make a crown. Of course theirs didn’t come out half as nice as Harry's did, but Harry still acted as if was the best one he ever saw. He even got down on one knee and let Daisy place it on his head like he was the King.

  
“Alright, well it is getting late. Dinner will be served soon. Come on girls, off we go, say goodbye and thank you to Harry” the nanny said, and both girls ran up to Harry hugging him tightly. Yeah, Harry was going to like it here. And he was even happier later when he went to the dining hall later to see both princesses still had the flower crowns on their head. But what made Harry blush more was when King Louis walked over to Harry at the servant’s table.

  
“Thank you very much for making those for the girls. They loved it and had nothing but nice things to say about you. " Louis placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. Harry could feel the eyes of curious servants around them, but his eyes were focused on nothing but Louis.

  
“You’re welcome your majesty” Harry blushed harder. The King looked like he wanted to say something else but just walked away.

  
XXX

  
That night the last thing on Harry’s list to do were last rounds for the royal family. He walked towards the West Wing of the Castle where all the royals’ bed chambers were. There, outside the common room, stood an old lady who he assumed was Margaret; he had been told she was going to train him for this part. This was the only job he was not trained for yet and he was very nervous.

  
“Hello sweetheart” The old lady said in a soft soothing voice “I’m Margaret, and you must be Harry”. Instead of a handshake she went straight for a hug and a soft kiss on Harry's cheek. “So you’re going to be taking over from me, as I am very old and this job can get tiring. I heard you have a soft deep voice, which is perfect for last rounds, can’t be getting the girls too riled up. Your job is to go into every bedroom starting around 8 - that’s when the twins are put to bed - and make sure they don’t need anything before they go to sleep. Easy right?” She smiled and motioned for Harry to follow her. They rounded the corner and came to the first set of huge wooden double doors.

  
“This is the twins’ bedroom, they have already brushed their teeth and put their night garments on, that’s the nanny’s job, your job is to tuck them into bed. Sometimes if they are tired they just want to be sung to, and sometimes if they are still too hyped up, read them a bedtime story. They have a full library of them, but make sure you get new ones” she said before entering the room. The two twins were already in their beds with the light still on.

  
“Hello girls” Margret said softly and made her way towards the bed, and Harry followed suit. “This is Harry-“

  
“We already met Harry!” said Daisy giggling

  
“Yeah! Hi Harry! What are you doing here?” Phoebe asked in pursuit.

  
“Girls Harry will be coming to put you to sleep now instead of me, I’m retiring.” The girls pouted and frowned at her confession. “Aw now girls, I know I will miss you very much, but Harry here will tuck you in and read you all types of bed times stories and sing to you! Does that sound good?” Both girls nodded and Margaret smiled and kissed them each on the forehead.

  
“Harry will you sing to us? We are very tired” Daisy yawned, stretching her tiny arms before snuggling back into the warm blankets.

  
“Of course Princess” Harry bowed and Margaret pulled up a chair for him so he was seated in between the two girls’ beds. Harry looked up at Margaret for a moment before she smiled and nodded to go on. Harry cleared his throat and sang one of the lullabies his mother used to sing to get him to go to bed. It was only a couple minutes long, but he sang softly and soon enough both the little princesses were asleep. Harry stood up and fixed both of their blankets. Margaret turned off all the lights and they both left the room.

  
“Oh my Harry, you have a beautiful voice.”

  
“Thank you Miss”. Harry flashed her a big smile.

  
“Now come on, next would be Charlotte. She usually goes to bed around now.”

  
They walked down to the next big double wooden door, but this time knocked, and soft ‘come in’ was heard. The same thing was done as before; Margaret told her that Harry would be coming around to do last rounds from now on. She didn’t want anything but a hug goodnight from Margaret and then they were off. They then did Princess Felicity, who Harry was always supposed to bring a glass of water for every night and that was it from her for tonight.  
The next on the list was Queen Johannah.

  
“The Queen usually just wants something small here or there” Margret explained to Harry. “Mostly the Queen likes some company before bed and she appreciates a nice small chat. She loves to gossip” Margaret laughed.

  
They walked into the Queen’s bedroom, which was actually smaller than the other rooms Harry had visited. When he was a boy he wasn't allowed in any room without Louis.

  
"Good Evening Lady Jay, I would like you to meet my replacement-"

  
"Harry!" The Queen exclaimed excitedly, standing up from the desk chair and walking over to the two servants.

  
"Oh, so you two know each other then?" Margaret looked confused as the Queen hugged Harry suddenly and very tightly.

  
"Of course, I have known Harry since he was just a little thing, with his bushy curly hair! Aw, how you have grown to be such a handsome young man.” The queen cupped Harry’s cheeks with her hands “He used to be best friends with Louis growing up. You were just the sweetest thing!" she said, pinching Harry’s cheeks, which were now bright red from embarrassment.

  
"Well, Harry did not tell me any of this" Margaret huffed, placing her hands on her wide hips.

  
"Sorry" Harry shrugged sheepishly "I didn't think it was important"

  
The three of them stayed in Jay's room by the fireplace, Margaret catching Harry up on all the "To Knows" in the castle, while Jay asked him a billion and three questions about how his life was going. The typical "Do you have a girlfriend?", "How's your mom and sister?" "How did you like school?". Harry was polite and answered them all truthfully, remembering how sweet Jay had been when he was growing up, and how she would always let him sleep over, even though her husband, the King at the time, never wanted it to happen.

  
“Alright, well it is getting late” The Queen said yawning a bit. “Goodnight. And Margaret please make sure to stop by for tea anytime, I would love to see you once in awhile! Tell your grandchildren I said hello.” The two women shared a hug and kissed on the cheek.

  
“I will my lady, thank you very much for all these years”. She bowed and they both left the room quietly before turning the lights off.

  
“Margaret… who will do last rounds on my day off?” Harry asked curiously as they made their way to the last stop.

  
“Oh, I thought they would have told you…. You don’t really get a day off for last rounds, you are allowed the rest of the day off as long as you’re back around 8 to do last rounds. Is that alright?”

  
“Yeah that’s fine I don’t mind, this seems to be the easiest of my jobs anyways” Harry smiled.

  
“Now the big Boss” Margaret laughed at her own joke and walked down the hall. At the very end was a staircase which lead up a short flight of stairs to an even bigger wooden double door. She knocked on the door and a muffled shout was heard from within. When they entered Harry was starstruck. His mouth opened wide at the size of the room, which had its own dining table and a big fireplace with lounging chairs, where the King was now sitting reading a book.

  
“Your majesty” Margaret bowed and the King closed his book and put it down before turning around.

  
“Margaret, I’m all set for tonight thank you, and goodnight” He nodded and was about to go back to his book when Margaret went on.

  
“Well, Sir, actually from now on Harry here will be doing last rounds. I am just showing him the way today.”

  
“Oh Harry, I didn’t see you there. I wasn't aware you would be doing last rounds.” The King said. Harry didn't respond, just shrugged awkwardly.

  
“Oh Margaret dear,” Louis stood up and made his way towards the two standing at the door. “Come here, I forgot you are retiring after today”. He embraced her, holding her tight. The hug lasted a couple seconds before he was pulling away and Harry could see there was a slight tear in his eye.

  
“We will miss you very much Margaret. Please you are welcome back at any time and if you are ever in need, don’t be afraid to ask. You have served the Royal family for years and you deserve to spend the rest of your life enjoying time with your family as well.”

  
“Thank you, your majesty” Margaret was now crying but with a smile on her face.

  
“Harry, I will be seeing more of you then,” Harry knew that meant Louis wanted to talk. Harry swore at that moment the King winked at him. “As I said earlier I am good for tonight. So goodnight to the both of you”. He kissed Margaret on the cheek, thanking her one more time and patting Harry on the back before going back to his room.

  
XXX

  
  
For the first week things went smoothly for Harry. He found waking up at the crack of dawn was not so bad, he loved working in the bakery in the morning because he was stationed with Niall, which made it easier to wake up instead of watching your roommate sleep in every day. Breakfast was always delicious and that’s when he always first saw Louis, looking refreshed and ready for his day. His garden duties were very easy, he was either planting, weeding, or mulching. Always when he did so he wore a flower crown, it made him feel One with the garden. Once in awhile the twins would stop by and say hello. But at night was his favorite job. He loved tucking in the twins and reading them stories. He had always wanted children of his own, but he thought this would do for now.  
Though no matter how much he loved his other jobs, his last duty of the night he had mixed feeling for. He thought he things between him and Louis would go easier but every night was awkward between them neither of the two men knowing what to say to each other. Harry tried then instead to be as professional as possible. It was the end of the first week when things finally started to get somewhat better between them.

  
"Good evening Sir," Harry bowed. "Is there anything I can get you before you head to bed?" Harry said trying to act as professional as he could, not wanting to bring up their past.

  
"Harry" Louis sighed. "Please just drop the act. We used to be best friends. Can you please just be normal around me?" the King begged.  
"That was a long time ago..." Harry eyes fell to the floor, remembering all the good times they used to have as children, how when they started growing older Harry never wanted to be away from Louis, always doing ridiculous things to make him laugh.

  
"But we were so close."

  
"Well, things are different now, I'm trying to be professional. I can't afford to lose this job, most of my money goes to my mum."

  
"I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your work here. I care about you Harry, I still do even years later" Louis said, taking one step closer to Harry, who just nodded slowly choosing to remain silent.

  
“So...how’s Fluffers?” Louis then asked randomly, which caused Harry to burst out a single honking laugh before he was covering his mouth trying to suppress his laughter, but he continued to laugh when Louis joined in the laughter too.

  
Fluffers was Harry’s favorite stuffed animal. It was a huge stuffed dog, half the size of Harry at the time. He used to bring it to sleepovers every time he stayed over in the castle. But it got to a point where Louis was jealous of Fluffers because Harry would cuddle Fluffers and not Louis. Eventually Louis demanded Harry share Fluffers, even though the young Prince had a mountain of stuffed animals and toys. Harry was kind enough let Louis sleep with Fluffers when he slept over. So the two boys would sleep with the stuffed dog between them, each hugging one side.

  
“Actually,” Harry said when he finally stopped laughing “I have him with me now in my room”.

  
“No way, you still have that thing?”

  
“Yeah, well, wouldn't have felt right coming to the castle without him.” Harry chuckled lowly before his eye shifted around the room. “So um, do you need anything else for the night?”

  
“Oh” Louis said looking disappointed. “No, I’m good for the night thank you.”

  
Harry nodded and bowed, then made his way out of the room.

  
“Wait! Harry” Louis said stopping Harry in his tracks. “I do want something…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I um-”Louis scratched the back of his head nervously “I wanted to tell you that I missed you and I’m really glad I get to see you everyday again. Would it be out of line to ask for a hug?”

  
Harry just smiled as he walked back to the boy he once knew so well, wrapping his arms around the now smaller man’s waist. Louis threw his arms around Harry's neck and tucked his face into Harry's curls, breathing in deeply.

  
“Goodnight Lou” Harry whispered.

  
XXX

  
_Harry was just 11 years old when he was sitting in Louis’ bedroom, finishing his homework at the large luxurious desk, when the door to the room slammed open and then quickly slammed closed again. Harry watched as a disgruntled Louis quickly hurried across his room, jumping face first into his bed and burying his face into his pillow. That was when Harry heard small sobs coming from the Prince._

  
_"Lou!" Harry exclaimed as he ran over to the sad boy crying. "Woah, whats wrong?" he said, sitting down next to the boy and placing a gentle hand on his back, rubbing it slowly. Ever since Harry met Louis all those years ago he had only seen Louis cry a handful of times, and most of the time it was when Louis got hurt. Louis started to mumble into his pillow and then sobbed louder._

  
_"Lou, I can't understand you, sit up" Harry encouraged the crying boy to sit up. Louis leant against the headboard of the bed bringing his knees to his chest, looking defeated and small._

  
_The prince slowly wiped the tears off his face and sniffed. "I can't do it" he whispered._

  
_"Can't do what?"_

  
_"Be King, I can't. I'm going to be a terrible King. I'm not strong enough, I'm too weak, too fragile, too pathetic." A single tear started to trail down Louis’ face. Harry reached over and gently caught the tear, then let his hand thread through Louis’ hair the way he knew he liked it._

  
_"Who said any of that? You know that’s not true!" Harry tried to argue._

  
_"I over heard my combat coach saying it to Father, he said I will never be strong enough to lead the army or the country, that I'm too weak. Look at me crying like a baby about it, he's right." Louis put his head between his legs, trying his best not to cry anymore. Harry shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him in closer to his chest._

  
_"Louis I know for a fact that you are going to be one of the greatest Kings we have ever had in this Kingdom. You are strong, brave, you're smart, funny, kind, and lovely. Everything that makes a great King, you have. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Harry said, giving Louis a tight squeeze. Both boys laid down under the covers, Louis not letting go of Harry as they drifted into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night._

  
_XXX_

  
The next night Harry came to do his last rounds and at first Louis was very kind, telling Harry he didn't need anything and acting almost bashful. But Harry knew better and on his third night he brought Louis a mug of hot chocolate.

  
“ I haven't had Hot Chocolate in forever” He grabbed the mug from Harry excitingly breathing in the warm fumes. “Is there mint in here?”

  
“Yeah, I remembered how you liked mint leaves in your hot chocolate, I thought you could use something sweet. You work too hard”

  
“Thanks Harry. Maybe this will help me fall asleep better tonight. Sometime takes me hours.” The King frowned.

  
After that night things went a lot more smoothly. Harry would come to Louis’ room and sit with him while the King finished most of his paperwork. Louis confessed to Harry that he enjoyed his company, reminiscing on things in the past and the trouble they used to get into. Harry felt like they were finally slipping back into their old selves, and he couldn't be happier. Happy with his new job and happy to have Louis back in his life.  
One night Harry brought his stuffed dog Fluffers up to Louis bedroom. He didn't say anything just held him out to Louis. Louis laughed taking the dog out of his hands.

  
“You can sleep with him, maybe he can help you fall asleep better?” Harry offered with a kind smile.

  
“Thanks Harry, that’s really sweet of you” Louis hugged the stuffed dog close to his chest.

  
XXX

  
Harry was making his way up the flight of stairs that lead to Louis’ room, all done with rounds. He had sung the girls to sleep and had a lovely conversation with Jay. He’d had a long day in the garden today so he was feeling very tired by the time he knocked on Louis’ door.

  
“Come in Harry” Louis yelled as Harry entered. “Really no need to knock I know it’s you. I might head to bed early tonight, been a long day.” Louis laughed and walked over to his bed before making a gasping noise and clutching his back.

  
“Your majesty, are you alright?” Harry asked in a startled tone, taking a few steps closer to the King.

  
“Ah yes, I just- working on those papers at my desk all day gives me knots in my back. I’m too young to be having back problems!” Louis chuckled lightly before wincing.

  
“Lou, I could-um- If you want that is, I could give you a back massage. Those always help.” Harry blushed and smiled.

  
“Oh I couldn’t ask you to do that”

  
“You’re not asking, I’m offering. I don’t mind really, I’ll even get some of the warming oil.”

  
“Very well then, proceed” Louis nodded and Harry ran down the hall to fetch some of the oil. When he returned he was faced with a basically naked King, who was in better shape than Harry remembered, especially as when they were young Louis had always been a twig.

  
“Um, laying down on your stomach on your bed would be the best place” Harry stuttered out, trying his hardest not to check out the man’s toned body in front of him.

  
Louis listened and laid down tucking his face into the crook of his elbows, his bare back showing. The only thing the king wore were tight boxer briefs, which clung to his large arse very well, if Harry were to say so.

  
Harry walked over to the bed, and poured some of the warm oil over his hands, rubbing them together smoothly. Then he placed his hands on the top of Louis’ back at the base of his neck and began to knead. He could already feel how tense the young king was. Louis gasped under him, then lightly moaned at how nice Harry's big hands felt on his back. Harry couldn’t image how his back would get so tight, after all, Louis was only a year older than Harry. But sure enough his back was full of knots. Harry started to rub harder to try to get rid of the tension. He reminded himself to maybe teach Louis some yoga moves he could do before bed.

  
He slid his hands down Louis’ spine, massaging the muscles there, and then made his way up his back slowly. All the while the King was letting out noises of pleasure which went straight to Harry’s groin, and made his pants seem much tighter than they had been before this started. After a while though, Louis’ noises stopped and turned into soft breaths. Harry could tell that the King had fallen asleep. Harry stopped his motions before taking the blanket and putting it over the King. And Harry couldn’t help but kiss Louis' forehead before leaving, it just seemed right.

  
XXX

  
The next morning at breakfast Harry found himself daydreaming of Louis, who sat across the hall looking brighter and happier than he had ever seen him in the morning. And Harry couldn’t stop his smirk knowing he was the one to make the King feel like that. But he knew he was wasting his time, just like he had done when they were kids. Louis was a King, who couldn't afford to let Harry, a servant, distract him again. No, his daydreams would simply stay fantasies that got him off at night and nothing more, sadly.

  
As Harry was staring though, he suddenly made eye contact with the King, who winked. Harry blushed lightly at being caught staring and averted his eyes, but looked right back up and the king was still looking at him with a big grin on his face. Harry laughed and gave Louis a small wave, to which he laughed and waved back, like the two children at school they use to be.

  
“Oi! Mate who you waving at?” Niall said waving a hand in front of Harry's face before turning around to search who he was looking at.

  
“No one- um just- uh- just thought there was a fly- tried to get it to shoo…” Harry lied blushing and looking down at his food.

  
“Whatever you say….” Niall took a bite out of his breakfast before continuing “So like I asked before- what do you think about Zayn?” Zayn was the palace Royal bard, he sang songs during meals every day, in the corner playing his guitar. His voice was lovely and it was always nice background music.

  
“He has a lovely voice” Harry admitted.

  
“No I mean, don’t cha think he’s cute? No not cute, hot! Sexy! And his voice is better than ‘lovely’ it’s beautiful” Niall sighed and stared across to where Zayn was set up and singing a soft song.

  
“You know I talked to him the other day - on my day off - he has a lot of time off other than meals. So he spends his time in the Garden” Niall continued. Harry remembered seeing him in the garden quite often, always playing his music, even on his times off, and it was nice to listen to while he worked.

  
“He is really funny, you don’t expect it but as soon as you get him talking he’s hilarious. He is very shy though, took me awhile to get him to start talking.” Niall rambled on about Zayn for a while, which shocked Harry because he didn’t even know that Niall swung that way. Harry felt better knowing maybe he wasn't the only gay person in the Castle,especially after hearing of the Louis gay rumor. Harry was glad he wasn't alone.

  
XXX

  
“Hello there” Harry heard from behind him where he was bent over in the Garden mulching the tulips two weeks later. He turned around, not expecting to find the King standing behind him. He scurried to his feet fast and bowed.

  
King Louis had been gone for two weeks, visiting the Kingdom By The Sea to do some settling on trading or something. Harry wasn’t too sure, he just knew that he hadn’t been around to see at last rounds. But now two weeks after their massage session, the King was back.

  
“Your Majesty” Harry stood upright. “How can I help you Sir?”

  
“Take a walk with me Harry?” Louis asked motioning his head down the path of the Garden. Harry nodded and followed next to the King, really hoping he wasn’t in trouble. Or maybe Louis wanted to discuss that night, maybe he wasn’t good enough, or maybe he should have woken him up before he’d left. All these thoughts flew through Harry's head as the King lead them down the path.

  
“You’re doing a very good job here, so I heard. I talked to the head chef and he says you’re never late, and the garden does look beautiful, well-kept indeed. The twins have also mentioned to me that you sing to them sometimes before bed, they said you sing like an angel. I remember when you used to sing to me...” Louis smiled as they continued walking.

  
“Only when you were scared of thunder." Harry laughed knocking his shoulder gently against Louis’. “But I try very hard to do well at my job.” Harry smiled at the King.

  
“Harry, I wanted to thank you for the other night. That was more than kind of you”.

  
“It’s no problem, any time you need it just ask really I don’t mind. I am here to serve” Harry said.

  
The King didn’t respond right away, as if he wanted to say something else but stopped himself. They walked in silence for a while, looping through the garden twice. Before long they came back to the spot Harry was mulching before.

  
“I guess I should get back to work?” Harry chuckled lightly.

  
“Harry would you want to maybe have dinner with me later?” Louis asked quietly, and suddenly looked nervous.

  
“Well don’t we always have dinner together… in the dining hall?” Harry laughed confusedly, of course he would love alone time with Louis again, but with his new job he worried about the professionalism.

  
“No I mean, in my private quarters, I’ll have dinner brought up to us. Just you and I? Like old times?” Louis smiled with a slight blush rising up his cheeks. Harry smiled back thinking how cute Louis looked when nervous. He couldn't deny Louis, he never could.

  
“Yes your Majesty, if it pleases you” Harry went to bow one more time, but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up and saw the King staring at him intensely before he was brought into a tight hug with Louis. Harry was startled at first but wrapped his arms around Louis hugging him back.

  
“Sorry….” Louis pulled back fast “I don’t get many hugs as King, too many people are afraid of touching me.” Louis wrung his fingers through his hair, frowning. “People think I’ll throw them in the dungeon or cut off their heads." Louis rolled his eyes "But I miss your hugs Harry”

  
“I don’t think that. I think you’re one of the kindest people I know” Harry smiled and opened his arms out again for another hug, which Louis was more than happy for, as he flung himself into Harry's arms again, and letting the embrace last a little longer then a friendly hug should.

  
“Thank you Harry. Will I be seeing you at dinner then?” The king smiled and Harry nodded with a blush across his face.

  
XXX

  
_Harry was barely 13 when whispers about the war began and rumbled through the city through to the port and to the west. The rebels of the North were a constant lingering threat to the Kingdom. Louis always tried to reassure Harry that their army was the best and no one could defeat them, especially with his father as King and General leading the troops. But months went by and the threats of war became actions, the rebels attacking the cities and killing innocent people. The Kingdom had no choice but go to war. A war that lasted two years, two long silent years._

  
_Harry noticed as Louis grew older the more nervous and closed off he became. He opted to start taking more private lessons instead of going to school with Harry and the other children. Despite this the two still were closer than ever and Harry would stay in Louis’ bedroom most nights as if it was his second home, learning his way around the castle._

  
_Louis and Harry sat in his bedroom much like they did every night. This night though, Louis was quieter than normal. Harry wanted to know what was wrong but didn't want to push it. They sat together doing their homework in silence, until Harry announced he had to go home. He had promised his mother that he would be home for dinner tonight._

  
_"Harry" Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and then pulled him into a very tight hug. "I love you, you're my best friend."_

  
_"I know that, I love you too Lou" Harry said squeezing back. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Louis didn't respond to Harry just nodded his head and let go of their long embrace._

  
_Little did Harry know however that that night would be the last night he ever saw Louis._  
_For the next morning he was making his way into his classes as the school when he noticed the atmosphere had shifted. He looked around the classroom looking for his best mate, but didn't see him anywhere. He noticed how everyone had solemn sunken faces, some were smiling but others were upset, even his teacher was crying._

  
_"What's going on?" Harry asked his friend._

  
_"Haven't you heard? The War is over-"_

  
_"Well that's great we should be rejoicing!"_

  
_"No, its the King. He's been wounded in battle. Whispers around the village are saying that it doesn't look good." The boy continued to talk, but Harry blocked him out because all he could think of was Louis and how he must be feeling. He didn't respond to the boy, just turned around leaving the school building ignoring the shouts from school teachers to come back._

  
_He ran to the castle grounds. But as he got closer he noticed the drawbridge which was normally wide open for welcoming guests and merchants was now closed off with a single guard outside._

  
_After that day Louis never returned to school. Harry tried to go back to the castle but was unsuccessful. After a few months he stopped trying._

  
XXX

  
Harry had finished his last job on the list for the day in the Garden and nervously started making his way down to the West Wing, where he would be having dinner with the King. The voice inside said to come in, and when he entered he noticed Louis was sitting at a table with food already laid out and an empty plate and chair for Harry.

  
“Harry! Please come join me” Louis flashed a bright smile at the boy who walked over taking a seat. Louis started to dish out the food in the center of the table to both of them, which was a weird sight, Harry being served by a King, how the tables had turned.

  
“So, how are you Harry? Work in the Garden alright?” Louis asked as he started to stuff his face with chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese and wrapped in parma-ham. It was a very fancy meal, usually at the servants table they were given the basics while the royals got the really good food. Harry took a bite and it was one of the best things he had ever eaten.

  
“Mmmm” Harry moaned at the food and then realized that he had ignored the King’s question. He quickly wiped his mouth and swallowed “Great! Everything is good, I love working in the garden, it's peaceful”.

  
“Good, and the chicken?” Louis laughed “Also good?” Harry nodded eagerly with his mouth stuffed again with another bite causing Louis to laugh. “ Well I’m glad you are enjoying everything here. I try really hard to make sure my staff is well rested and fed, but also liking their job” Louis smiled. Both of them continued to eat their meal in comfortable silence.

  
“So, Harry how have you been, since well, you know..." Louis said taking a sip of the wine out of a large goblet. "I wanted to catch up with you."

  
“Um,” Harry swallowed down his food “Well Gemma is married to a Blacksmith now, and they have two kids, so I have a niece and a nephew. I see them on my day off.” Harry thought fondly of his sister's wedding and when he’d first found out she was pregnant.

  
“Oh what are their names?” Louis asked, seeming genuinely curious and not just asking to be polite.

  
“Leon he’s 5 and Maya she’s 3, they’re really cute”

  
“I’m sure you’re a great uncle?” Louis asked.

  
“I try, now with my new job and all, I can get them really good presents this year for the Holidays” Harry finished his last bite of his delicious meal, and sat back in his chair rubbing his belly. “That was really good, thank you Sir-“ Harry was about to continue when the King cut him off.

  
“Please- just call me Louis. I told you this already” He said abruptly “It's just-“ Louis sighed. “Not many people call me by my proper name, it’s always ‘King’ or ‘Sir’ or worse ‘Your Majesty’. My mum and sisters are the only ones to call me Louis - I like it better. You use to call me Lou...."

  
“Oh, I apologize Sir-“ Harry stopped himself mid sentence “I mean- Louis” He smiled, blushing a little bit and looking up at the King through his eyelashes.

  
“Don’t apologize” Louis said and rang a small bell that sat on the table next to him. Before Harry knew it two servant boys were coming into the room and clearing the table of the empty dirty dishes, one of those boys being Niall. Harry knew that he was a part of cleanup crew for Dinner so this didn’t surprise him, but Niall was sure surprised to see Harry. The boy took Harry's plate and looked at Harry with a puzzled look on his face but didn’t say anything and left with the other boy. Harry knew he would be wanting an explanation later, but Harry really didn’t have one, he was just as confused as he was.

  
“I must admit - I do like ringing this bell - they just come so fast” Louis giggled. “I don’t particularly like being waited on every minute, but it comes in handy” Louis winked taking another sip from his goblet. The only thing left on the table now was the wine in both their goblets and a custard like thing for dessert.

  
“Um- Louis can I ask you a question?” Harry asked innocently.

  
“Of course Harry” Louis said in reply.

  
“Why did you ask me to dinner tonight? Not that I’m not grateful for this, thank you the meal was great- but….” Harry paused “Why me?”

  
Louis nodded in understanding and cleared his throat, not looking Harry in the eyes when he spoke. “To be honest Harry, I miss you. I miss you so much. When I was pulled out of school I begged them to let me visit you, but I was forbidden. When I saw you in the Garden that day, it brought back so many good memories of us together as children. I just missed that, missed the simplicity of us. I missed having someone I could talk to in confidence.”

  
Louis clarified and continued “I’m surrounded all day by old men. None of them take me seriously. They think I’m a joke.” Louis looked down at his goblet sadly. “I just wish they would listen to me. I’m trying to do what’s right for the people! Not what’s going to make me richer, like they do. The Dukes and Knights and even my father’s best man, they all just want to do things that will make them money. Well that’s all great and all, but I’m trying to run a Kingdom here! Not a fucking business!” Louis sneered angrily, now clutching his goblet tightly. Louis sighed long and wrung his figures through his hair.

  
“I’m sorry Harry- I didn’t mean to snap like that. It’s just like none of them care for the good of the people.” Louis said sadly.

  
“Don’t be sorry, I know for a King as young as you are it must be very hard. Please go on and rant, I will listen.” Harry smiled sweetly at Louis and finally made eye contact with the King, who calmed down when looking into Harry's big green eyes. “Tell me, what kind of things are you trying to change?”

  
“Well, I’m trying to pass a new law for no child labor. Basically no children under the age of 14 can work in the farms or anywhere really, unless they’re working with and under the protection of their own parents. Which leads me to the next law I’m working on writing up, to get all homeless children off the street and into a home where they are given a warm bed and food. But apparently the council is having a hard time feeling sorry for and I quote ‘worthless street rats’” Louis hissed through his teeth. “Having a home for homeless children would mean that we would be the ones supporting it and paying for them, which I have no problem with, but to them it’s losing money”

  
“Wow Louis, I didn’t know you were trying to do any of those things, you really are a great king. But I always knew you would be" Harry encouraged, hoping Louis would continue.

  
“That’s not even the half of it. They’re still mad I signed the Peace Treaty with the North, excuse me for wanting peace. All we had to give up was a chunk of land out by the Mountain side, little to no use to us. But the council wanted to start mining there. I had a group of my men check it out for a week, there’s nothing there. And even if there was, who cares? It’s not worth sending our men into mines when there’s a chance of there being an accident, and killing them.” Louis rambled on and on to Harry about the stress he was under as King and the different changes he was working on. Harry sat and listened, realizing more and more what lovely King Louis had become.

  
The more Harry listened the more he realized how much he missed their talks. He sometimes forgot how well educated Louis was, not just because of his private lessons but just because of who he was as a person. For being royalty Louis really had his head screwed on right and was pretty grounded. Harry could tell how much he had matured. As children Louis would sometimes throw tantrums to get what he wanted (but would always apologize to Harry). Now however Louis was strong willed and probably one of the kindest Kings the Kingdom had ever had. It was in that moment when Louis started babbling on about his clean water act, that Harry realized how much he cared for and loved Louis. And that he never wanted to be apart from him again. He realized he was actually in love with Louis. But sadly, remembering Louis was the King, he knew they would never have a chance to be together. Just like when they were children he was constantly reminded he was below Louis and would never be as important as him. He would always be just a servant and Louis would always be King.

  
Harry laughed along with Louis and smiled in all the right places. Then looking out the window he saw the sun starting to set.

  
“Um Lou-“ Harry caught himself using the nickname but continued as if he hadn’t “I would love and stay and chat but it’s almost sun down, and I gotta go put the twins to bed now”

  
“Oh, right, oh Harry I’m sorry I kept you so long with my rambling”. Louis blushed, and Harry thought he had never seen anything more beautiful “Yes, go, go, um I’ll see you later though? Right?” Louis said in a hopeful tone.

  
“Of course Louis” Harry smiled standing then bowing and leaving the room to do his last rounds.

  
XXX

  
After Harry finished with last rounds that night all he had left was Louis. Harry thought about their dinner together and how lovely it was, and how wonderful a King he had really become.

  
“Harry! Long time no see” Louis walked over to Harry and wrapped him up in a hug. Harry hugged back in surprise, not expecting the sudden affection so quickly. "I missed your hugs" Louis whispered in his ear.

  
“I know its been soooo long since we last saw each other” Harry laughed when they pulled away from each other, choosing to ignore the comment about the hugs.  
“Harry…” Louis said all of a sudden looking nervous “I have a favor to ask you… and feel free to say no”

  
“I would do anything, it’s my job” Harry replied.

  
“That’s the thing, you are under no obligation to do what I’m about to ask….. so if it makes you uncomfortable or anything just say no. I won’t be offended. And please answer it as my friend and not as my servant” Louis said, nerves still ringing in his voice.

  
“Well, go on then” Harry pushed, all of a sudden becoming nervous himself.

  
“Would you maybe stay with me tonight? Nothing you know….sexual or anything. But just… maybe cuddling? Like we used to?” Louis asked in a voice so timid and soft that Harry almost missed what he said. Harry’s eyes bulged out at the request. Of course he would love to do this, he had been dreaming of holding Louis in his arms once again. When they were kids they’d spent most nights cuddling. But now that they were older Harry wasn't too sure if it would be allowed considering he was a servant.

  
“Well I don’t know” Harry tried to cut him off, but Louis continued right on.

  
“It’s just, I get really lonely at night and sometimes it’s hard for me to fall asleep. And it would help if I had some company. You know to defend me against all the ghosts” Louis explained, letting out a low, nervous chuckle.

  
“Louis, wouldn’t that be unprofessional of me? I wouldn’t want the other servants to think I’m getting special treatment. It’s not really fair is it?” Harry said, but internally he was yelling at himself to just shut up and sleep in the bed with the King, something that he had been dreaming of since Louis had left him so long ago.

  
“Oh” Louis stopped his rambling and now looked very embarrassed, his cheeks tinted pink. “Never mind- it was stupid.” Louis frowned and looked away.  
“No, Louis that’s not what I meant-“ Harry tried sighing “I would love to- forget I said anything, I would love to, really”. The King's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face in excitement.

  
“Excellent! Come on then!” Louis grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the bed, flopping down on the mattress and pulling Harry down next to him. “Plus no one has to know, really. My page comes in to tell me my morning plans, so you just have to be out before he comes.” Louis said pulling the large comforter over both the men.

  
“That’s alright, at dawn I have to be at the kitchen anyways, but my roommate will wonder where I am tonight, and he saw me have dinner with you earlier….” Harry's voice trailed as he thought about how guilty he will feel knowing he not only got a really good meal but also a comfy bed to sleep in, and with the King at that.

  
“The bouncy blonde?” Louis asked.

  
“Yeah, Niall-”

  
“Oh he’s been hooking up with my bard” Louis laughed and rolled over, and used his hand to support his head looking at Harry with a lustful grin, moving his eyebrows up and down.

  
“Wha- How?” Harry let out startled “How do you know about that? And last time I checked they weren’t hooking up, I thought Niall just had a crush on him…” Harry felt like they were young again, cuddling in Louis bed and talking about the castle's latest gossip.

  
“Oh no, I saw them in the Garden, kissing. It was sweet though” Louis all of a sudden frowned and flopped to his back so he was looking up at the ceiling. He sighed lightly before continuing “It must be nice”.

  
“What must be nice?” Harry asked.

  
“Kissing someone, but not like anyone, but someone you like a lot. Just kissing is nice in general. I can’t do that though, unless I plan on getting married. No. Fuck that, I don’t want to marry some random power hungry princess or duchess. I want love….With a man.” Louis put his hand over his mouth quickly realizing what he said. “Oh, Harry, um, don’t tell-“

  
“I would never tell anyone anything you said to me Louis, what we talk about is no one else’s business.” Harry reached out and rubbed Louis’ arm, trying to comfort his King.

  
“You, you don’t think- think that what I am, liking men, is bad?” Louis asked in a timid soft voice, sounding as if he might cry.

  
“No, of course not. People who say it’s wrong, don’t know what it’s like to love. They also don’t understand the way we are, isn’t our choice, we can’t help who we like.” Harry explained. He realized halfway through that he’d also outed himself, but it felt right.

  
“You too? You like… um men?”

  
“Yeah, I do” Harry said “It helps if someone else knows what you’re going through. Believe me, I know how you feel.” Harry moved closer to Louis wrapping an arm around his middle and moving a pillow under his head, getting more comfortable. “You can tell me anything really, I’ll listen. Just like we used to when we were younger. ” Harry grinned up at the King with his perfect dimples on his cheeks.

  
“Thanks Harry” Louis turned to face the servant, so they were lying face to face on his big bed. “It’s hard sometimes, I know it’s not wrong to feel this way, I never questioned my sexuality.. But being King, means that I can’t have that. I can’t kiss whoever I want.” He was now talking in a whisper so that only Harry could hear him, as if there were others in the room with them.

  
“You’re the King though, you should be able to change the way things are. You must know you’re not the only gay person in the Kingdom, image how it would make them feel knowing that a strong beautiful King like you, is just like them, and that there is nothing wrong with it?” Harry asked, but Louis face just fell into a deeper frown and he shook his head slowly.

  
“No, I could never. They would overthrow me, kick me out of the country, banish me. Plus, I am here to be a King and lead my Kingdom, not fall in love, that is a luxury that Kings do not get” Louis sighed, getting up quickly to turn any lights off. When Louis came back he crawled next to Harry, wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle and snuggling his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

  
“You could still fall in love, you never know” Harry said yawning as he snuggled closer to the warmth that was Louis’ body.

  
“Maybe one day” Louis said slowly closing his eyes “Goodnight Harry, and thanks again for staying with me, this is nice” he said squeezing Harry a little tighter before both the men fell into a deep peaceful slumber, something both boys needed.

  
Harry woke up to a drooling King on his chest, looking cuter than ever. Harry never really noticed exactly how cute his King was. He knew he was handsome and even beautiful, but right now when he was peacefully sleeping, he was the cutest thing in the world. He looked over to the window and saw that the sun was just starting to rise, which meant he was supposed to be in the Kitchen soon. He rose slowly and moved a pillow under Louis’ head so that he could sleep in more. Louis groaned at being moved and at the loss of heat, moving his hand around to search for Harry who was now standing over him. Harry watched as Louis eyes squinted and fluttered open.

  
“Babe- where are you going- get back in bed” Louis said in a drowsy delirious voice, probably still half asleep.

  
“I have to go to work my lovely King, go back to sleep” Harry placed the comforter back over Louis tucking him in and kissed him on the forehead, knowing he probably wouldn’t remember later when he woke up anyways. Then he left the West Wing, making his way to his room to change his clothing.

  
XXX

  
“Where have you been?” Niall said immediately when Harry entered the room. He looked angry and crossed his arms in a huff. “I have been worried sick about you! And what was yesterday about- you just get to have private meals with the KING?” Niall’s voice was rising the faster he talked.

  
“I- I- um- Niall I don’t know how to explain to you why because I don’t even know why. He just asked me to have dinner with him, what was I supposed to say? No? I can’t really deny the King, I would like to keep my job thanks” Harry said bitterly.

  
“So where were you last night then?” Niall asked, while getting ready for the day.

  
“I was with the King…”

  
“WHAT!?” Niall exclaimed stopping his movements looking at Harry in shock “What do you mean? Like- in his bed- are you” Niall gasped and covered his mouth. “Are you sleeping with the King?” Niall smirked a little letting up his anger and turning it to amusement.

  
“I literally just slept with the King- just sleeping Niall, it's nothing like that. He just wants someone to talk to, a friend, you know Kings don’t get many friends”

  
“Mhmm sure. Please, I see the way you look at him. Like the other day at breakfast- you couldn’t stop looking at him with those big heart eyes of yours!” Niall accused pointing a finger at the other servant.

  
“Okay, so maybe I have a crush on the King….” Harry said, though even hearing himself say it out loud sounded crazy. “But it’s not like he would ever like me back or anything. He said it himself, he’s a King and Kings don’t get to love….” Harry frowned. “Don’t tell anyone though, about last night or our dinner?”

  
“Of course not, you’re my best mate here. But Josh also saw the whole dinner thing, and well Josh has a big mouth, so just warning if some of the other staff give you with dirty looks, just ignore them.” Niall said, striding over to stand in front of Harry and embracing him with a hug.

  
“Thanks Niall, but great, now everyone’s going to hate me” Harry groaned.

  
“No, they probably just think you did something good to deserve dinner with the King, they’re just jealous.” Niall patted Harry’s back.”Did he say why he wanted you to have dinner with him?”

  
“Niall, can I tell you a secret?” Harry asked and Niall nodded. “I have known King Louis since I was 6…” Harry rushed out.

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah, we were best friends when we were little. Then when King Charles got injured from the war Louis was taken out of school, around 8 years ago.” Harry explained. “I-I took this job so I could be close to him again. Is that pathetic?” Harry asked Niall who looked more then shocked at the news.

  
“No, I don't think so. He obviously missed you too if he invited you for dinner right?” Niall tried. Then, not wanting to make either of them late Niall lightly grabbed Harry's arm pulling out of the room. “We can talk about this later if you want. But we are going to be late. Now come on, we got bread to bake!”

  
XXX

  
The rest of the day went by smoothly aside from a couple dirty looks from some of the other maids and servants. But other than that nothing was different and Harry did all of his jobs. That night Louis asked if he would stay with him again, which Harry agreed to but first went to tell Niall where he would be.

  
“Alright, now Niall won’t worry” Harry said once he came back into Louis’ bedroom, strolling across the room to the bed that Louis was now lying on.

  
“Come to bed Love” Louis said, letting the nickname slip. Harry stood over him and started stripping off his clothes till he was just in his briefs.

  
“Is this okay? I got hot last night wearing all those layers” Harry laughed as he started to get into the bed with Louis.

  
“Of course” Louis motioned to his also half naked body and laughed “I was hot too” he admitted in the midst of their laughter. “So, how was your day, young Harold?” Louis asked as soon as Harry was in the bed and under the covers with Louis.

  
“Um, it was alright, and I’m not that much younger then you” Harry said sticking his tongue out.

  
“Yes you are, I’m an old wise King, I know things!” Louis said darting his hand out to try to grab Harry’s tongue. “But your day was only alright?”

  
“Oh, it’s just- some of the other staff didn’t take me having dinner with you very well, they were giving me the cold shoulder all day” Harry frowned a little, shrugging.

  
“Well, that’s because they’re jealous I like you more” Louis winked and shuffled closer to Harry.

  
“That’s a lie” Harry blushed hiding his face in the pillow. Louis put his hand under Harry’s chin making him look at him.

  
“No it’s not, I like you a lot more than most of the servants. Not that they're not great or anything, but they’re not you” Louis said in a rushed tone, his cheeks becoming red.

  
“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked timidly and out of the blue. 

  
Harry looked up at the King with a surprised. “Do you kiss all your servants?”

  
“Only the cute ones named Harry” Louis leaned in closing his eyes, closing the gap between the two men. Harry let his mouth open for Louis to drag his tongue across his bottom lip. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he found himself in an intense snog session with the King.

  
Louis shuffled his body so that he was on top of Harry, straddling the boy before swooping down to attack Harry’s neck with kisses, nipping here and there. Louis kissed all over Harry’s face, stopping at his mouth, then pecked it quickly before trailing the kisses down Harry’s bare chest. Harry could feel himself start to harden and could feel Louis’ length on his thigh.

  
“Harry” Louis moaned as he grinded his bulge against Harry’s, making the boy under him shiver and moan in response. Harry reached around to grab Louis’ bum and squeezed, feeling the soft skin under his hands, as Louis began to really rock his hips down on Harry’s groin.

  
Louis leaned back and sat up, looking down at the boy under him and breathing heavily. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Louis admitted in a hushed breath.  
“Me too” Harry admitted, trailing his hands up Louis’ waist across his toned chest where his fingers landed on the Kings nipples, and started to gently play with them. This made Louis shiver with pleasure, closing his eyes and sighing.

  
“Harry, can I-“Louis moaned as Harry continued to play with his nipples. “Can I suck you off? Only if you want.” Louis grinded down on Harry’s crotch again causing Harry to buck his hips up.

  
“Yes, please,” Harry groaned. “Who would deny that?” Harry laughed as Louis wiggled his way down Harry’s hips so he fit snuggly in between Harry’s legs. Louis leaned down and started leaving kisses all over Harry’s tummy and on his hip bones. He stopped at Harry's happy trail, nipping at the hair there and looking up at Harry through his long eyelashes, before he was biting the band of Harry’s briefs with his teeth and pulling them down with the help of his hands, springing Harry’s dick free.

  
Louis continued to leave kisses all around Harry’s crotch, teasing the poor boy, until finally he laid a single kiss on the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry groaned and bit his lip trying his best not to buck his hips into Louis’ face. Louis took Harry’s length in his hand pumping it slowly, then took it in his mouth, sucking the tip and then gliding down, bobbing his head up and down. Harry moaned, reaching his hand down to thread his fingers through the King’s soft fluffy hair, scratching his head to tell him he was doing a good job.

  
“Louis-“ Harry moaned as Louis took almost his whole length down his throat, “You’re so good at this” Harry mumbled as Louis started to really go harder and faster.

“Fuck!” Harry half screamed, taking his other hand to cover his mouth to muffle his screams. “Louis- I’m gonna come- I’m- Louis” Harry said pulling gently at Louis hair to get him to let up so he wouldn’t come in his mouth, but the King obviously had other ideas because he shook his head and took Harry’s entire dick down his throat till his nose was pressed up against Harry’s tummy. Louis swallowed around the servant’s cock and that’s all it took for Harry to be spilling down Louis’ throat, who swallowed it all, wiped his mouth and sat up looking up at Harry with his big blue innocent eyes, as if he didn’t just suck the living life out of Harry.

  
“Oh Lou- you’re good at that, fuck” Harry breathed as Louis shoveled back up the bed next to Harry with a smile across his face. “Let me return the favor” he said quickly getting up and shuffling to the same position Louis was in a second ago.

  
“You really don’t have to Harry-“ Louis tried but Harry was already pulling down his briefs and taking the King in his mouth, sucking quickly. “OHH-“ Louis moaned reaching down to pull at Harry’s curls and causing Harry to moan. Soon enough Louis was spilling his load down Harry’s throat as well. Harry crawled back up next to Louis and snuggled up trying to catch his breath. Both boys were breathing heavily.

  
“Shit- I really needed that” Louis admitted trailing his fingers down Harry’s chest lightly. “I guess I didn’t realize how sexually frustrated I was- damn-” Louis laughed lightly, but Harry frowned, knowing then that what they just done probably didn’t mean much, just two men letting off steam, helping each other out.  
“I’m surprised a King like you can be so good at that” Harry said chuckling.

  
“Um- well” Louis’ face turned bright pink “That wasn’t my first time or even my second or third time. When I was in my teens, I spent a lot of my time in the stables with the stable boy”. Louis frowned at the memory. “We spent a lot of time in the back stall that was empty - doing stuff.” Louis was now talking softly.

  
“Who was he? What happened?” Harry asked curiously.

  
“William, we were never in love or anything like that, we just fooled around a lot. But my mother caught us- she wasn’t surprised at all though, she said she always knew that I was-um-yeah-gay…” Louis paused for a moment “But she said that it was lucky it was her that caught us and not my father or anyone else really, so she had William fired.” Louis choked up. “She said it was for my own good- guess she was right”

  
“Am I going to be fired now?” Harry asked in a serious tone, sitting up, looking down at Louis. Louis sat up too, sighing frustratedly and messing with his hair, before he put both his hand over his face.

  
“No, I mean, ugh” Louis flopped back down on the bed in frustration.

  
“Hey,” Harry whispered moving the King's’ hands from his face and stroking his cheek gently. “What’s wrong?” he asked leaning down to kiss Louis on the lips to calm him down.

  
“I just” Louis said once Harry pulled away “ I really like you, and I don’t want to get you fired. But I enjoyed this a lot. I want to keep doing it”

  
“Maybe we can- just to let off steam you know. You’re obviously sexually frustrated, and I’m more than happy to help you with that.” Harry winked and licked his lips.

  
“I guess we could- just no one would find out?” Louis asked as if Harry was the one in charge of the whole kingdom and not the other way around.

  
“Yes- no one has to know. It’s no one’s business, just ours. Just ask me when you want me to stay and I will” Harry leaned down and kissed Louis again, which turned into a slow open mouthed kiss.

  
“Alright- sleepy time” Louis said snuggling into Harry’s side, and kissing him one last time before they both feel asleep.

  
XXX

  
After that night, it became a thing. Louis would ask if Harry would stay with him. It was nice for both of them after a long stressful day to let off steam with heavy make out sessions or hand jobs, blow jobs and sometimes just sleeping peacefully. The only problem was Louis didn’t want anyone to know, which didn’t end up being that big of a problem because Harry had to get up to work before anyone in the castle was awake anyways.

  
It worked perfectly, at night it was like everything that happened during the day was out the window. But it turned out that Louis was more submissive than Harry suspected - in bed at least. Louis figured that it was because the was in charge of everything else in his life - in bed he wanted someone else to take charge and just let go of all his problems. They fit together perfectly like a puzzle. The only thing they didn’t do was have actual sex, neither of them brought up that fact either. But for now they were content on just hooking up with their mouths.

  
After two week of doing this Louis asked if he could stay with him every night.

  
“It would be nice if I didn’t have to ask you every night to sleep here, let’s just make it a thing okay?” Louis laughed and rolled over to he was half on top of Harry in the bed.

  
“What if someone finds out?” Harry asked wrapping his arms around the King and shuffling so that Louis now straddled the man under him, with his head on his chest.

  
“Just keep doing what you’re doing, leave before sunrise. No one should find out. You are my last rounds servant so really I can do whatever I want. You’re mine to do what I please with” Louis laughed jokingly, kissing Harry on the lips.

  
“Yes your majesty, as you wish your majesty” Harry teased back, returning the kiss and causing Louis hit his chest playfully.

  
“Shut up, you twat” Louis laughed kissing down Harry’s chest. “You know I was kidding right?”

  
“Yes, I know.” Harry said back though deep down- he actually wasn’t sure if Louis was joking. He never knew if Louis only used Harry because he was a King and Harry was his servant, so technically Harry had to do everything Louis asked, even if Harry didn’t want to. Harry knew Louis would never force him to do anything he didn’t want to, but Harry couldn’t help but think that this wouldn’t last.

  
XXX

  
Harry was working in the Garden, it was now coming towards the end of the summer so most of the flowers had died and the leaves on the tree had started to change. He worked now on harvesting all the fruit and vegetables in the garden, there wasn't that many, but enough for the Autumn Equinox Festival for the Royal Family table. Which was just in a few weeks.

  
He was currently knelt on the ground picking all the tomatoes off the branch when all of a sudden a hand came down grabbing his shoulder, causing Harry to jump back.

  
“Calm down, it's just me” Louis laughed.

  
“Lou, don’t sneak up on me like that” Harry said trying to catch his breath. Louis reached down and grabbed Harry's arm yanking up to a standing position.

  
“Come on let's go!” Louis said as he attempted to pull Harry away from the Garden, but Harry resisted.

  
“Woah now, go where? I can't just ditch here, it's my job. I could get in trouble for not finishing my shift.” Harry crossed his arms and looked down at the King, who was now rolling his eyes. “We aren't kids anymore Lou, we can't just go running around the castle. Don’t you have some Kingly duties to attend to?”

  
Louis just rolled his eye more “If you count deciding where they want to put a new Golf Course ‘Kingly Duties” I think I can skip today’s meetings. I’m the King anyways so what I say goes. And I say today you are playing hooky with me.” Louis insisted grabbing Harry's hand pulling him once more.

  
“Looooouuuuu!” Harry complained but let the King drag him along “I can’t!”

  
“Okay okay!” Louis huffed “Who do you report to for the Garden?”

  
“Miss Clara..”

  
“Wait here.” Louis said before dashing away, then coming back just a few minutes later smiling from ear to ear. “You’re all set, come on then!”

  
“What did you say?”

  
“Nothing just that I needed you for very important reasons and you needed to be excused from the Garden today” Louis grabbed Harry's hand for a third time but this time intertwined their fingers together as they made their way completely out of the Garden area. Harry was nervous that someone would see them holding hands and start to question, but he noticed the hallway they were going down was actually empty, with not a single person around.

  
“Will you tell me where we are going and why you insisted on pulling me out of my work?” Harry begged, but Louis just shook his head.

  
“You’ll see…” Louis said in an almost mischievous tone that made something in Harry's stomach turn, in nervousness or excitement he didn't know. They made their way down a few hallways until Harry recognized they were going towards the west wing towards Louis’ Room. But just before the turn to get to Louis’ room, they went down a small hallway leading to a brick wall.

  
“Uh you wanted to show me a brick wall?” Harry said sounding unimpressed.

  
“Just a brick wall? You’re such a brat, I go out of my way to let you have a free day off of work and you’re complaining!” Louis mockingly shook his head as he walked towards the wall. He started knocking on a few bricks until one sounded hollow. He then pushed on that brick, which popped out almost like a doorknob, and he was able to grab the brick handle and pulled out the previously hidden brick door. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropping.

  
“You remember when we found the secret passage in the library as kids? Well, when I was taken out of school, I was shown all the secret passage ways, there are a dozen! They are only for ‘emergencies’ so they are rarely ever used. Only a small handful of people know about them, well some of them at least. Since then I’ve found a few on my own that I think had been long forgotten.” Louis explained as he grabbed the lantern on the inside of the passageway, lighting it with a match.

  
“Wow, and you’re showing me? I’m not important enough to know these secrets” Harry confessed.

  
“Hey! You’re important to me, I wouldn't have brought you here if you weren't!” Louis said reaching out to have Harry hold his hand as he lead the way into the passageway.

  
“So where does this one lead?” Harry asked, clinging to Louis tightly as they made their way through the dank tunnel. Louis didn't answer, just tugged him along the way. This tunnel was much shorter than the one in the library as far as Harry could remember, or maybe it just felt shorter now that they were adults.

  
They soon approached a wooden door. Louis put a finger on his lips indicating for Harry to be quiet. The King pushed the door open just slightly, so Harry could see a sliver of light coming through the door. Louis popped just his head out of the door looking around before popping back in.

  
“Looks like the coast is clear” he said, pushing the door open all the way revealing a floor full of hay.

  
“The Stables?” Harry recognized it as, seeing a horse tail swinging out of a stall. They were all the way in the back of the stables.

  
“Yup, they built it next to the Royal chambers for quick escapes so we could get on our horses and ride into battle, or to safety if the castle is under attack” Louis explained “However, I just used it mostly to hook up with William…. That's how mum caught me… she saw me go into the passageway and followed me”  
Harry nodded quietly, understanding how hard it must have been for Louis to get caught, how afraid he must have been, and how bad he felt for getting William fired.

  
“Anyways, come on I have someone I want you to meet” Louis intertwined their hands once more and he lead them down the row of horse stalls, most of them empty. Until they stopped at a large black and white horse who looked very intimidating to Harry.

  
“Harry this is Clifford, he’s my horse. I got him as a 16th birthday gift”. He approached the large horse, petting its mane. “Hey Cliff, this is my best friend Harry” Louis whispered to the horse. Harry felt his stomach turn at being called Louis’ best friend, he knew that's what they’d called each other as children, but hearing Louis saying it again shot shivers up his spine.

  
“Com’ere you can pet him, he doesn't bite” Louis grabbed Harry's hand, bringing it to the snout of the horse and guiding him up the nose.

  
“Wow, he’s really soft”

  
“You want to go for a ride?” Louis’ eyes sparkled with excitement. Harry laughed nervously but nodded anyways. To be honest Harry had never ridden a horse in his life. Louis prepared the horse like an expert, tightening the saddle and reins as Harry watched nervously. As a child Harry had always wanted to ride the horses, but he was never allowed. He just watched Louis take his lessons, as often Louis would beg Harry to stay and watch him with some of his private lessons. Harry was never allowed to participate though.

  
Louis swung his legs up and over on the horse in one smooth swift motion. Harry’s eyes bulged out because there was no way his clumsy legs would allow him to jump on the horse like that. Louis seemed to understand how uncoordinated Harry was and started to laugh.

  
“Don’t worry” Louis laughed out. “You can just climb on from the stepping stool, I’ll help you”. Louis began leading the horse outside the stables to a large stepping stool, that was like a ladder to climb on top of the big horses. Harry hesitantly walked up the stool.

  
“Here” Louis reached his hand out for Harry to take. “Just swing your left leg over and hold on to my waist” Louis explained and Harry, very slowly, followed his instructions. Harry surprisingly didn't fall off the horse and wrapped both arms around Louis’ waist and hooked his chin over the King's shoulder.

  
“Where are you taking me? My knight in shining armor” Harry teased, squeezing Louis’ middle and causing the man to shiver at his servant’s breath on his neck.

  
“Uh-” Louis said almost lost in thought. “I thought I would bring you to the valley, it has a really beautiful view of the mountain side”. Louis turned his head slightly so he could look at Harry. Then with a short tug of the rein Clifford was running quickly off the castle grounds and towards the valley which lay just behind the castle. Harry held tight to Louis as the horse galloped on. He turned his head slightly to watch the castle disappear behind them. Harry had never ventured this far from the Kingdom before, though technically the Valley was on the outskirts of the Kingdom. Harry had always dreamed of one day maybe traveling around the countryside.

  
The horse stopped short causing Harry to jerk forward into Louis’ back. He looked up when he realized they were in the center of the Valley and the mountains were so tall they towered over them. Of course Harry could always see the Mountains from the Castle and even his home in the Port, but never had he actually been this close to them before. Now looking up at them they truly were a beautiful sight to see.

  
“Wow” was all that Harry could manage to say. Louis turned to Harry chuckling.

  
“I take it you like the view then?” Louis asked and Harry just nodded, mouth open slightly in awe, staring up towards the clouds hovering over the mountain peak.

“Good. I like my view too” Louis said, causing Harry to look at the King to see what he was looking at, but was surprised when he made eye contact with Louis, and blushed.

  
“You’re beautiful Harry” Louis confessed. Then he cupped Harry’s jaw, leaning forward and capturing Harry's lips in his own.

 

XXX

  
“Oh- shit Harry” Louis moaned as Harry sucked down on Louis’ length two weeks later. Harry looked up at Louis with his dick still in his mouth and winked at the King before taking him further down his throat.

  
“Hey Lou?” Harry asked, pulling his mouth off his dick.

  
“What? Why did you stop?” Louis whined and tried to buck his hips up, but Harry held them down.

  
“Are- have you ever- had sex?” Harry shyly.

  
“Yes, I have” Louis paused and realized what Harry meant. “Have you Harry?” Harry turned dark red and shook his head.

  
“Oh-“ Louis was about to continue talking when all of a sudden there was a quick hard loud knock at Louis door, which was weird because it was now well past midnight. That meant that something was wrong. Louis sat up quickly accidentally kneeing Harry in the face.

  
“Ow” Harry whined holding his cheek in his hands, but was ignored because Louis was now pushing him off the bed with a loud thud. “What the f-“ Louis quickly covered Harry’s mouth with his hand and shushed him.

  
“You need to hide in my closet! And be quiet!” Louis whispered to him as he heard the guard at the door ask if could come in.

  
“Hold on a second!” Louis shouted and pushed Harry towards the closet.

  
“Your Majesty, this is an emergency!” The guard was now sounding nervous.

  
“Be right there!” Louis yelled pulling on his trousers and scrambling to his bedroom door, looking back once more to see Harry disappear into his closet before opening the door.

  
The servant bowed. “Your Majesty, Rebels from the North are attacking the Port. General Payne requests your assistance immediately!” he said quickly. The King’s eyes bugged out, they hadn’t had any signs that there were any rebels left in the North. After they had signed the peace treaty, the attacks stopped and Louis had thought they were in the clear.

  
“Yes! Tell General Payne to hold them back as much as he can. I will be there with my guards soon as possible! Tell Lord Willis to get all the women and children safe and out of the Port. And get my Page, I need to send a letter to the North and find out what this madness is.”

  
“Yes, your Majesty” the guard bowed quickly and left, scurrying down the hallway as fast as he could.

  
“Harry!” Louis cried as soon as he shut his door, running towards the closet.

  
“Louis? What’s wrong?” Harry said stepping toward his King. Louis stripped quickly out of his night clothes and was putting on his battle outfit.

  
“Rebels from the North are attacking the Port. I don’t understand, what am I doing wrong?” Louis voice cracked as he rushed around his room trying to get ready as quickly as he could.

  
“Did you say the Port?” Harry stopped dead in his tracks with a look of terror in his eyes. Louis nodded as he laced up his thigh high leather boots. “Louis, my family lives in the Port- my mom and sister- my nephew and niece!” Harry’s voice also started to crack. Louis looked up at Harry, who looked like he was about to cry, and ran over to the boy, wrapping his arms around him.

  
“Oh Harry- it will be okay- we have the best army around the Kingdom you know that. General Liam Payne is one of my best mates and one of the best generals in the army I know. He will capture them quickly. I’m going down there now. Lord Willis is getting all the women and children out” Louis held Harry tight as Harry let out a soft sob.

  
“Can I please come with you- help Lord Willis get the families out- please” Harry cried tears running down his face.

  
“Harry-it’s too dangerous. You’re not a trained soldier- you’re just a house servant. I can’t allow it, I’m sorry” Louis pulled back wiping tears off Harry’s cheek.

“Now I really need to go, stay here” Louis leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips, before he was sprinting out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

  
XXX

  
“Niall-?” Harry rushed into his room soon after Louis and the guards had left for the Port. Niall sprung awake looking frightened.

  
“What- what’s going on?” Niall grumbled rubbing his eyes.

  
“Niall- there are Rebel attacks at the Port!” Harry explained trying to find his clothes in the trunk of the other empty bed.

  
“Shit- what’s going to happen?- What are you doing?” Niall asked, now calmed down a little and yawning.

  
“I’m going to the Port. My whole family is there.”

  
“Harry- no you can’t, we have work tomorrow”.

  
“It’s my day off tomorrow, I can do whatever I want.” Harry mumbled throwing some extra clothes in a satchel.

  
“It’s dangerous though-“ Niall tried.

  
“I don’t care, I need to know my family is safe!” Harry finished packing up, throwing the satchel over his shoulder and heading towards the door. “I’ll be back the day after tomorrow I promise.” Harry waved to Niall as he opened their door.

  
“Wait! Ugh Harry- just be safe okay-“ Niall hugged Harry kissing him on the forehead.

  
“Thanks Niall I will” Harry said hugging back.

  
XXX

  
When Harry arrived at the peak of the hill over the Port he could already see the fire blazing from rooftops and hear the screams of women ringing in the air. He ran as quickly as he could down the hill, trying to stay hidden in the dark. He went straight for his sister’s house to make sure the kids were alright. As he got closer he could see soldiers running back and forth shouting orders at each other. When he finally reached his sister’s house safely he barged in without knocking, causing his sister and the two kids to scream.

  
“Shh, it’s alright, it’s just me” Harry announced making his sister sigh in relief before running towards him wrapping her arms around him, with the two kids following and hugging Harry’s leg.

  
“Oh my god, Harry! What are you doing here? It’s not safe!” she whispered, trembling slightly.

  
“I heard about the attack- I had to make sure you were okay- Oh god where’s mom?” As soon as Harry said it he heard his mother’s voice coming from the kitchen.

  
“Harry?!” His mother appeared and ran over joining in the group hug. “You shouldn’t be here, you were safe in the castle.”

  
“I know, I’m sorry, but I was so worried, I couldn’t sleep knowing you guys might be in danger” Harry said kissing his mother on the cheek. “Where’s Greg?” He asked looking for his sister’s husband. When no one responded he looked at his sister with a frightened look. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

  
“He- he was called in to help fight-“ Gemma started to cry even harder causing the children to start crying as well. Harry and Anne both tried their best to comfort Gemma and the kids.

  
“Harry- do you know what’s going on?” Gemma asked timidly after calming down enough to talk.

  
Harry shook his head slowly. “All I know is its attackers from the North. I don’t understand, we finally signed the peace treaty.” As they were talking they could hear explosions in the distance along with horrid screams. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

  
Harry made for the door to open it. “Wait! Don’t!” Gemma exclaimed “It could be the enemy!” The knocking got louder.

  
“SOLDIERS FROM HIS MAJESTY KING LOUIS SENDING HELP FOR WOMEN AND CHILDREN” The man behind the door yelled as loud as he could. The tension in the room dropped as they realized that the man at the door was on their side. Harry opened the door to the soldier.

  
“All women and children are to be transported out of the area to the safety warehouse. Take anything you need for a couple days, and hurry” The soldier was a young boy around Harry’s age.

  
Harry helped his family grab what they needed before he was picking up his niece to run with his mother and sister towards the warehouse. As they ran they could hear the loud explosions and screams start to die down the further they got away. Harry knew that he would have to get back to castle for work in a couple days but for now his family was his number one priority.

  
They arrived at the warehouse that was filled with women and children all trying to make this empty place a little more like home, crying for their husbands and sons that were old enough to fight.

  
“Alright men! I want half of you to control the West entrance and the others to capture any enemy that’s left. I want the Gold team to start clean up!” Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the voice. He would know that voice anywhere - Louis. Harry looked up to see Louis dressed in the finest armor and seated on Clifford, barking orders at the group. Harry was in shock at how dominant and forceful Louis was being, he was usually so calm and sweet.

  
Harry finally darted his eyes away from the beautiful man. He met up with his family again, his mother crying into his shoulder saying how worried she was. Sadly though he told them he could not stay much longer, but to keep safe and he would visit soon.

  
The next two days were quiet in the castle. Everyone had heard about the attack on the port and most of the men and guards had not returned yet, Louis included. But from what they heard from the Pages and messengers was that they had been victorious in the battle, and now all that was left to do was clean up the mess. Harry went back to his normal schedule, except instead of staying in Louis’ room he would return to his own room, as the King had yet to return. Harry was missing him.

  
XXX

  
Harry heard the chatter throughout the castle that the warriors and soldiers were back from the Port. It only took them a few hours to rid the place of the Northerners, however it took much longer to clean up the mess and care for the wounded than they had thought it would. But Harry’s hopes went up when he heard the King had returned. He did all of this work for the day as quickly as possible to be able to get to Louis sooner. Since Louis had left Harry had been so worried about him. That night after his evening chat with Queen Jay, Harry nearly sprinted to Louis’ bedroom and burst through the door.

  
“Harry!” Louis exclaimed when Harry came through his doors. Harry ran right into Louis, embracing him in a long hug.

  
“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck, breathing his scent in as Louis squeezed back. Harry pulled back from the hug to cup Louis’ face in his palms and stroked his face with his thumbs.

  
“Yes, we captured a good handful of the Northerners, I have General Payne interrogating them to figure out why they are doing this and what their next move is”. Louis started to explain the whole situation but Harry just wanted to ignore it all and focus on Louis. So he leaned in and kissed the King with all his might, afraid of losing him again. Louis kissed back just as passionately.

  
“Harry, I missed you” Louis confessed “ Oh, did you hear from your family?”

  
“Oh um…” Harry said stepping back from Louis “I actually went to visit them that night… I’m so sorry Lou I know you said not to. But, I was just so worried I couldn't stay in this castle and not do anything. I went and I helped them to the warehouse and they're all safe. Please don't be mad I’m so sor-” Harry was cut off by Louis’ lips on his.

  
“It’s okay, I understand. As long as you’re all safe, that's all that matters” Louis said leaning in again to capture Harry’s mouth in his. At that moment Harry wanted to confess his love for Louis, but stopped himself and instead opted to kiss him back pushing him up against the door in a now steamy embrace.

  
"Lou," Harry muttered between hungry kisses.” I want-um“

  
“What do you want?” Louis breathed along the servant’s neck. Harry tilted his head back so Louis' mouth had easy access to the soft skin of his throat. He bunched Harry's servant uniform up. Harry let out a small whimper as Louis' hand slid down between them, massaging his cock through the fabric.

  
Harry whined "Want- want you- inside me..." He squeezed Louis' bum and pulled Louis against his body so that his cock rubbed against Harry's thigh. Harry walked them over to the bed pushing Louis down so he could crawl on top of the King.

  
“You- you -” Louis stuttered out with the weight of Harry. “Umm”

  
“I mean-only if you want” Harry realized awkwardly that maybe the King didn't want that, and rolled off the King quickly. “I’m sorry- nevermind I - um-” Harry started to ramble but the King was quick to roll on top of him and kiss him quiet.

  
“Woah, hey hey.” Louis said “I only hesitated because I wanted to make sure you were ready for it…if you are sure that’s what you want” Louis sweetly brushed Harry’s long hair out of his face.

  
“Yes I want to.. With you” Harry whispered leaving out the ‘I love you’ part for now. Louis nodded then swooping down to kiss Harry again. Louis gripped Harry by his hair, exposing his neck once more. Harry let out a breath when Louis started to suck a bruise on Harry’s throat. Quickly Louis ripped off Harry’s servant uniform completely, dropping it to the floor.

  
“I have to get something real quick love” Louis said kissing Harry who was now flushed and completely naked, spread on the bed. Louis dashed across the room, skillfully stripping his own clothes along the way. When he came back he held his cock in one hand and a small bottle of oil in the other. “This will help things go smoother” Louis explained uncapping the bottle.

  
Louis crawled back on top of Harry, slowly making his way down his body trailing with kissing and more bruises. Louis slicked up his fingers with the oil.  
“Ready?” Louis asked, very calm. Harry nodded. Louis’ fingers ran down smoothly at his hip and then spread his arse, circling at Harry's entrance. He rubbed at it curiously until the servant’s back was arching. "Yeah?" Louis teased, inserting one finger.

  
He worked the one finger for a bit and then slowly added a second. Louis finally put three put into Harry and started to really finger him open.  
“Please,” Harry begged, his hole clenching hungrily around Louis’ finger. Louis chuckled at Harry desperateness, but scissored him for a few more minutes until he was certain the withering boy under him was ready.

  
“Ready Love?” Louis asked once more, kissing his best friend. Harry couldn't muster up enough energy to say anything and just nodded, breathing heavily. Louis used the oil once more to slick up his cock before he dragged the tip of his cock along Harry's rim, just enough to make him groan. He rubbed the head over Harry's hole, before shifting to press the tip against him. Louis’ cock felts huge and it burned, a sensation Harry had never felt before, but an amazing one. Louis pushed in slowly inch by inch until he was completely buried in him, hips flush to Harry's arse.

  
“You feel so good” Louis panted, their sweaty bodies clinging together. Louis gripped onto Harry's hips, taking a few more deep breaths before shifting his hips. He started with slow, shallow thrusts that make Harry clench his fist into the silk sheets. It hurts, but just the right amount of pain that starts to subside into something better as Louis thrusts deepen.

  
Before long, the pain is gone and Harry can finally enjoy just how full he is, how good Louis cock feels. How connected he feels with Louis more than he ever had before. Harry's fingers grip the sheets tighter moaning at the drag of Louis inside him.

  
“Fuck, you're so tight, ” Louis groans as he quickens his pace. His hips slapping hard against Harry the sounds filling the large royal bedroom.

  
Louis reaches between Harry's legs and grabbing his cock pumping it furiously. He shifts his hips just enough and causing Harry to cry out  
“Fuck! Right there!” He said rocking back.

  
“Right there?” Louis clarifies, but in the way he said it made Harry believe that Louis really cares for Harry and wants the best for him.

  
He nods, cock flexing and throbbing in Louis’ grip. He's so fucking close already and it just feels so good. “Yes, Lou, yes, my King” he chants.

  
Louis groaned even louder at being called ‘King’ and picks up the pace and starts fucking him faster. With one more thrust right into his spot and a twist of Louis hand on his cock, he's coming, leaving filthy wet trails all over his and Louis chest.

  
“C'mon your majesty” Harry teased now knowing Louis likes being called his title in bed. “wanna see you come, want you to fill me up,” Harry husks out, surprised at how dirty he is sounding.

  
Louis moans louder and thrust harder , his grip tightening on Harry's hips before he was spilling deep into Harry. He stayed inside Harry until he went soft before rolling off him laying next to the boy. It takes them both a few minutes to collect their breath.

  
“That-was-” Harry started still slightly panting.

  
“Amazing? Wonderful? Dirty” Louis laughed lightly. The words Harry really wanted to use was ‘lovely, intimate, trusting’. He wished then he could tell Louis how he really felt, how he thinks he in love with him and maybe he always have been.

  
“Yup, all three.” Harry laughed instead. Laying on his back looking up at the ceiling he felt like he was floating. Louis kissed Harry once more before he was cuddling him and both feel asleep quickly.

  
The next morning Harry felt happier than he has been in a long time. Even with his slight limp throughout the day, the dull pain in his arse reminded him of the intimate time he had with the King the night before. He hopes more nights like that were to come.

  
XXX

  
A week later Harry rounded the corner that night with a tray of fruit and crackers. He figured Louis was in his meeting later then normal and missed dinner he would be hungry. Harry heard from Jay that there was yet another small Rebel attack on the outskirts of town. Knowing Louis was mostly likely stressed, he dashed to the kitchen to make a plate of food for the King. He walked up the steps towards the bedroom careful not to drop any of the food on the tray. He slowly opened the door with one hand balancing the tray with his other hand. Then pushed the rest of the door to Louis room open with his hip.

  
“We need to figure this out! NOW!” A large buffy man yelled.

  
“And you don't think I’m TRYING!” Harry heard the King bark back.

  
“Trying? The Northerns are threatening violence and you're just trying?” The man standing before Louis was at least a food taller then the King with strong arms.  
“You know it's not the Northerns. You know its Rebels. The Northerns are peaceful people, no point in going to war with the whole country when it's just a group of Rebels.” Louis snapped back pointing a finger in the man's face.

  
The door then shut behind Harry and both men standing by the fireplace whipped their heads towards the servant holding the tray. The larger man looked at Harry like he was going to scalp him with a nasty glare. Louis looked at Harry however with surprised nervous face. Harry stood there awkwardly.

  
“You ever hear of knocking boy?” the man hissed.

  
“Harry, wait outside.” Louis said sternly.

  
“My apologies, your majesty” Harry bowed then quickly made his way out of the room, embarrassed not quite sure what he barged into, now regretting not knocking. He waited outside the door for around an hour, he could hear their muffled argument. Finally the door opened and the disgruntled man slammed the door behind him giving Harry another death glare

  
“King Louis doesn't need anymore distractions.” The man sneered at Harry before stomping down the stairs. Harry remained silent until he was sure the man was far from the West Wing.

  
Harry slowly with his tray of food made his way back into the room. Louis was angrily picking up scattered papers that were on the dining table organizing them into a neat pile.

  
“Hey Lou” Harry whispered but the King didn't even look up just continued to pick up all the papers. Harry put the tray down on the table and rushed over starting to pick up the papers as well. “Here, let me help” he said grabbing a few stray papers.

  
“No.” Louis looked up at Harry with fire in his eyes. “These are very private documents.” Louis snached the couple of papers out of the servant's hands. Harry, noticing the Kings bad mood stepped away.

  
“Well, if there's nothing else you need, I’ll be retiring for the night.” Harry bowed “Goodnight Sir.” Harry stood up straight turning away towards the door.

  
“What? You're leaving?” Louis said suddenly. “You’re not going to stay?”

  
“You don't seem to be in the best mood, I thought I would leave you alone…”

  
“No.” Louis snapped “No, you can't. Harry I-” Louis looked frantically around the room. “ You can't leave me. I need you. Please” Louis now looked desperate like he was about to break from all the pressure. Harry took pity on him and walked closer to the man.

  
“Harry, you don't understand the shit I’m dealing with. But when I come to this room at the end of the day and you’re here, it helps. You ground me, it makes me feel like maybe I’m not so alone in everything I do.”

  
“You’re not alone Lou” Harry said walked over and wrapped Louis in a much needed hug. Louis buried his face in Harry's chest holding him tight.

  
“You want to tell me whats going on?” Harry asked but Louis just shook his head refusing to let go of Harry. Finally Louis broke apart with a small smile, but leaving his hand on Harry hips.

  
“I know you missed dinner so I brought you a plate of food.” Harry said moving a loose fringe in front of Louis eyes then cupping his face. Louis smiled brightly then bringing Harry into a kiss.

  
“Thank you” Louis whispered into Harry's mouth before kissing him again. Harry knew the thank you was for more than just bringing him food.

  
XXX

  
Harry was doing his last rounds when he knocked on her Majesty Johanna’s room.

  
“Come in Darling” She said from her chair in front of the fireplace. “Hello, Harry, come and sit please” she motioned to the other chair.

  
Harry bowed before sitting down. “Good evening Lady, how are you?” The Queen was silent for a bit, sighing lightly and staring into the blazing flames from the fire.

  
“I’m worried” was all the queen said before she went silent again. Harry wondered if he should say anything back. Usually at this point the Queen would babble on and on about her day and how catty some of the other Lady of the houses was, or the latest gossip around town. But tonight was different; the air was thick and tensions from the attack were high.

  
“What are you worried about?” Harry half whispered.

  
“Louis, he’s so strong, and he is doing so well as King. But I’m afraid he can’t do this alone”

  
“He isn’t alone, he has you and his sisters. The whole Kingdom loves him and will back him up” Harry tried but the Queen's face still looked sad.

  
“That’s not what I mean,” The Queen sighed “ He needs someone to come home to at night, someone to hold him. I know I was never King, but I loved my husband, and if anything I could do for him at the end of the day was just tell him I Love him, then that was enough.” Harry could see tear start to swell up in the Queen's eyes. “My husband couldn’t have done anything if it wasn’t for me. I just don’t want Louis to be lonely.” She slowly wiped the tears from her cheek.

  
“Um” Harry held his breath, not sure what to say exactly but he knew what he should say so he did “Why not get him a wife?” it hurt Harry to say those words, but he wasn’t about to tell the Queen that he was in Love with her son. Harry knew that their time together wouldn’t last anyways, Louis was just using him to have someone to hold till he found a wife, Harry knew this.

  
What Harry didn’t expect is the Queen to laugh loudly “Please, Louis with a wife” she continued to laugh “That boy doesn’t have a straight bone in him” her laughing subsided and she looked more serious “No, I couldn’t do that my son, I love him too much. He would be miserable being married” she sighed again. “I just wish there was something or someone that could help him”

  
“Is there anything you can do?” Harry asked but already knowing the answer.

  
“No, I wish I could make same sex marriage a thing that was accepted though the land. I feel like our people our understanding,”

  
“Um I have an idea” Harry spoke up causing the Queen to look at him curiously as to say ‘go on’.

  
“Why don’t you propose to change the law, tell them times are changing and anyone that wants to get married can.” Harry explained looking closely at the Queen's Face expression to know whether he should just shut up or not. But the Queen just laughed at him, but not in a mocking way.

  
“That would never work,” the Queen thought “ Plus I’m just the old Queen I can’t make any new laws-".

  
“Yes you can- you’re the Queen, it doesn’t hurt to try.". 

  
“You know what Harry, you’re right!” The Queen exclaimed, standing up quickly to run to grab a pad of paper and starting to write things down. “Thank you, for the advice. And I have the perfect plan. We are going to throw a wedding! A Gay Wedding!” Jay lite up excitingly. “Oh but we would need a couple first”  
“I know a couple that might be on board…” Harry smiled

  
“Brilliant!” She said scribbling things down on the paper “This is going to be great! Now I’m going to work on this law for the next couple days. Can you get that couple to agree to get married, and I would love to meet up with them. Oh! We haven’t had a proper Wedding in years! This will be so exciting they will have the loveliest wedding ever” The Queen squealed standing up and giving Harry a tight hug.

  
“I’m off to bed now, goodnight” She said shooing Harry out the door for the night. “I have a lot to do tomorrow!”

  
XXX

  
The next day Harry walked to the bakery with Niall.

  
“So Niall, how are you and Zayn?” He asked trying to sound natural. A smile spread across the blonds face with a slight red tint to his cheeks.  
“We’re good, great really. He is amazing Harry, I think I’m in love” Niall gushed.

  
“That’s ’awesome Niall, I’m happy for you guys” Harry said throwing his arm around his shoulder. “So what would you say if I told you that you guys could get married, here in the castle?”

  
Niall laughed loudly slapping his knee a little and wiping away a fake tear “Ooohh funny joke Harry, real funny” Niall laughed again.

  
“No really,” Niall stopped laughing at Harry's serious tone and face.

  
“What are you talking about Harry, same sex marriage- doesn’t happen. It’s unheard of- just no. Me and Zayn will just hide like every other gay couple, including the maids Mary-Jane and Kim, it’s just the way things are” Niall's shrugged as they continued to walk to the kitchen.

  
“Niall” Harry grabbed the boy's shoulder halting him to a stop and pulling him aside in the hallway. “I had a chat with the Queen last night and she wants to change the marriage Law, so that anyone can get married and love the person they love just like anyone else. But she thinks we should have a big same sex marriage to show off that even the Royal family supports the new Law. She wants that couple do be you and Zayn” Harry may have lied about the last part, but if it helped his case then so be it. “So what do you think?”

  
Niall mouth fell in shock looking at Harry as if he had four heads.

  
“You can’t be serious” but the look on Harry's face didn’t read that he was kidding. “I’ll think about it” Niall finally said before he was walking away. Harry smiled in victory.

  
XXX

  
Harry entered Louis chamber after a long day in the garden. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, not to mention that the Twins made him read one of the longest bedtime stories. By the time he got to the Queen's chamber, she was already asleep, which was curious because she always stayed up late. He saw Louis at his desk furiously writing. He quietly made his way across the room behind Louis, leaning down and placing a kiss on the King's cheek. Louis, being very in depth with his writing, jumped at the sudden contact.

  
“Oh, Harry, you scared me.” Louis said in a flat tone.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you but you were so focused on writing-".

  
“Harry.” Louis said stopping Harry from continuing on, “I need to talk to you.” He said in a serious tone, making Harry nervous.

  
“Yes? Have I done something wrong?” Harry asked his voice shaking. Louis sighed, got up from his desk and walked across the room to the table, making a motion with his hands to have Harry follow him. Both boys sat across from each other, the air in the room tight with tension.

  
“Harry, it has come to my attention that you have talked to my mother about a certain law being passed.” Harry tensed up and looked down at the table in shame, as Louis continued. “I don’t know what you were thinking.” Louis voice began to rise “But this is none of your concern, and to put such thoughts into my mother’s head?” Louis spit out the words like venom making Harry flitch. “You have no idea how things work around here. And now my mother is convinced that this ridiculous law will be passed.”

  
“But-“ Harry tried but Louis stopped him by putting his hand up.

  
“No. You’re done talking. I’m very disappointed in you; no I’m furious with you.” Louis yelled across the table. “This isn’t a joke, what were you even thinking? No I don’t care what you were thinking. It was bad enough with the Northern Rebels but now I have to deal with this bullshit, and clean up the mess you have made.” Louis slammed his fist on the table. “And then she told me it was all your idea?”

  
“I’m sorry-“Harry pleaded “I was just trying to help-“

  
“You weren’t trying to help anyone but yourself, so what you could maybe get married to a man one day? You’re selfish. “Louis snapped.

  
“Louis-“

  
“I’M YOUR KING- ADRESS ME AS SUCH!” Louis yelled loudly. Harry jumped in his seat.

  
“Oh! So now you want me to call you King? Now that you're mad at me?” Harry muttered “I wasn’t doing it for me…” Harry tried to explain. “I just thought it would help you…” Harry whispered quietly.

  
“Well congratulations, you just made my life ten times harder. Now get out.” Louis pointed to the door with a straight finger. Harry's head snapped up in surprise a look of shock in his face and too frozen to move. “You heard me I said GET OUT.” Louis shouted. “In fact you’re fired.”

  
“What?” Harry eyes started to tear up but he tried to keep them from falling.

  
“You’re fired.”

  
“Are you serious?- please don’t do this, I need this job” Harry begged as a single tear streamed down his face.

  
“You’re fired from Last rounds.” Louis said as his face softened at the pure sadness that was across Harry's face. “You will only work in the bakery and the garden. But I don’t want to see you anymore or around my family.”

  
“I can't believe you are acting like this.” Harry said his voice cracking.

  
“Get out.” Louis said before getting up from the table, leaving Harry to whip his tears. The boy got up quickly trying to suppress his sniffles till he got out of the room and let himself cry.

  
XXX

  
_8 years ago:_

  
_Harry woke up for school that morning with a stomach ache and felt over all exhausted. He begged his mom to stay home from school that day but she said he looked fine and ‘he wasn't throwing up’ so he had to go to school. He was 10 years old he doubted he would miss that much at school, besides seeing Louis that is, a day without seeing Louis always made him sad._

  
_“Besides sweetie, today is Friday, you have a sleepover with Prince Louis. You don't want to miss that. Because you aren't going to the sleepover if you don't go to school. Okay?” She kissed her son on the forehead before he left for school. Harry pouted but sucked it up because of course he wanted to sleep over at the castle and his favorite person in the world._

  
_When he got to school however, his stomach started to hurt more and started to feel dizzy. He sat at his desk trying to sit still in fear of throwing up if he moved too much._

  
_“Harrrrryyyyyy!!” He heard a sing song voice behind him and then plopping down next to the boy._

  
_“Hey Lou” Harry smiled but then frowned again clutching his tummy._

  
_“What's wrong?” Louis reached out gently placing a hand on Harry's arm._

  
_“My stomach hurts” Harry winced._

  
_“Oh.” Louis paused “But you’re still coming over tonight right? And tomorrow I have tons of plans for us!”_

  
_Harry nodded with a small smile but a part of him wanted to say no, that he actually wanted to just go home, but another part of him wanted to go with Louis everywhere. Maybe he would feel better later, he thought._

  
_But later he started to feel worse, the end of the day came and all the kids were springing out of the school happily that it was the weekend. But Harry started to feel dizzy and his stomach was in knots, he couldn't even finish his lunch. But never the less he found himself waiting with Louis for his bodyguard to pick them up in the carriage and bring them to the castle. Louis on the other hand was ecstatic bouncing up and down go over and over all his fun activities he wanted to do with Harry when they got to the castle._

  
_“Lou…” Harry whimpered after he couldn't stand it anymore and he needed to go home, he finally came to the conclusion he wasn't going to get better, he was coming down with the flu and needed to go home. Louis stopped his rambling when he looked over at Harry who looked like he was on the verge of throwing up._  
_“I need to go home,” Harry swallowed the lump in his throat “I don't think I feel well enough to spend the weekend with you”_

  
_“What? Harry? No!!” Louis stomped his foot and crossed his arms. “We have had this weekend planned for so long and you are just going to go home? NO! You're not going home, I demand you to stay with me!” Louis was clearly in the beginning stages of his tantrums. Harry started to get use to them knowing that the Prince usually didn't do this only when he was in a bad mood. But he also knew that once Louis started he was hard to argue with. Harry usually just let Louis get his way. It always ended with Louis saying he was the Prince and Harry wasn't, so clearly his ideas were better. Most of the time Louis just got the two boys in trouble._

  
_“Lou, plea…” Harry started to say but stopped mid sentence when he then threw up all contents in his stomach on the ground in front of the boys._

  
_“Harry!” Louis yelled jumping out of the way of the throw up. Before he could say anything else however, Paul, Louis bodyguard, came running towards them out of the carriage that just pulled up. He swiftly picked Louis up in his arms away from the sick boy._

  
_“Wait put me down Paul!” Louis started to struggle in the man's arms. “Harry is coming to the castle with us! I’ll take care of him, I’ll make him feel better! I want him to come with us!!” Louis rambled on and on kicking and punching the large man to put him down, who didn't even notice._

  
_“I’m sorry Master Louis, but Harry is clearly sick and we can not have you catching what he has. You can't afford to get sick. You’re too important.” Paul said walking towards the carriage and putting a now screaming Prince in the back. Paul shut the door to the carriage and walked back to Harry._

  
_“Hey Harry” Paul knelt down to the boys level “You should go home” He said rubbing the boy's back before getting back in the carriage and driving away._  
_Thankfully Harry didn't live too far from school and slowly slinked his way home._

  
XXX

  
The next day Harry went about his day trying to push back thoughts of Louis, thoughts of their fight. He reminded himself that he was here to do a job, and not get distracted by anything else, send his extra money to his family and move on with his life. He lost Louis once and he can do it again, even though deep down he knows that a lie. He knows that he never stopped missing Louis the day he disappeared from his life, that after that day there was a hole in his heart that didn't seem to be filled again till he started his new job in the castle. He knew he fell for Louis and was hopelessly in love with the King. But now things were ruined and Harry worried if Louis would never speak to him again.

  
He spent most of the day quiet, not talking to anyone else.

  
“Hey mate” Niall tried “I’m sorry you got fired. If you want to talk let me know” Niall hugged Harry who was mopping around their shared bedroom.

  
“Thanks Niall but I think i just want to be left alone”

  
When 8 o'clock came around, normally he would go up to the twins room to put them to bed, now however he had nothing to do anymore. He figured he would go see his family, stay the night there, seeing as his day off was the next day anyways, and he needed a distraction from the castle- from Louis.

  
The walk home was never far his family living in the Port only a mile away from the Castle on the hill of the Kingdom. The walk home was refreshing the cold breeze on his face helped him feel much better as he approached his childhood home. he walked into the familiar smell of his mother's famous apple pie.  
"Mmm Apple Pie" he exhaled as he walked into the kitchen, causing his mother to jump.

  
"Oh! Harry! You startled me! Sweetie, what are you doing home tonight I didn't expect you till tomorrow, don't you have work?" She said as she hugged her only son.

  
"Um, it's a long story, but I won't be working nights anymore. Which means I won't be able to send as much money to you every week. I'm sorry mum" Harry looked defeated and sat down at their kitchen table.

  
"Oh Harry" his mother said coming over to place a comforting hand on his back. "Do not worry about how much money you can send to me. You do your best, take care of yourself that's all that matters" She kissed the top of his head, then with oven mitts on she pulled the pie out of the oven.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked kindly. Harry just shook his head slowly, opting to stay quiet. "Alright sweetie, you know I'm always here if you need to talk."

  
"Thanks mom" Harry stood back up and proceeded to hug her again, but tighter and longer this time missing her smell and her warm embrace.

  
XXX

  
The next week was rainy and it didn't seem to stop as Autumn approached and Winter crept up behind it. Which meant Harry couldn't work in the garden anymore, losing more hours of work, therefore more hours of pay. He tried to ask one of the servants in charge for more work or to be placed in another line of work, but was told there wasn't any other job besides cleaning out the stables. With no other choice he took the stable boy job. Harry wanted to laugh at the irony of knowing Louis had now hooked up with two stable boys, but it just made him sad.

  
He was trained in a matter of days and worked in the stables after his garden shift - if it wasn't raining that is.

  
Two weeks later he was cleaning up and replacing the dirty hay in the stables, cursing at how horrid the smell was, missing his old job, missing reading to the twins and his late night chats with the queen. If he could only go back and change his mistakes. Just as he was in mid-thoughts he was interrupted by a loud cough behind him. He turned around to see Queen Jay standing beautiful as ever in a long velvet sky blue dress.

  
"My lady, good evening" Harry bowed, trying not to make eye contact.

  
"Good evening Harry, I've actually come to apologize, for causing you to lose your job as last rounds servant. I heard you were working down here now. Well I have come to tell you that you are still going to be the last rounds servant for me at least and the twins. We all miss you terribly."

  
"But- but Lou- The King fired me." Harry looked down.

  
"Well I'm his mother and I don't care what he says, you're not only my servant, but also my good friend." She approached Harry putting a hand on his shoulder much like own mother would. "Harry you are like a second son to me, and I watched you grow up to be a wonderful young man. That's why I hired you. I was very disappointed when you stopped coming around the castle after my husband passed. I missed seeing that bright smile of yours" She placed her hand on his cheek.  
"I don't want to be fired from the castle for good though"

  
"You won't be I promise." She opened her arms for a hug, letting Harry embrace her. "Louis gives you any trouble, you come talk to me, alright?" She said once they separated from the hug.

  
"Now, I better see you tonight before bed, understood?" Harry nodded smiling at the Queen. "And the Twins as well. Good" She leaned in giving him two pecks on each cheek.

  
XXX

  
Harry was nervous that night going to do last rounds for the twins and Queen Jay. He was worried he would run into Louis, he hadn't seen him since the King had fired him. He made his way around the west wing very carefully peeking around the corners before proceeding in case Louis was coming. Thankfully he made his way to the Twins’ room without any problems.

  
"Hello girls," he said softly as he walked in, both girls perking up quickly.

  
"Harry!" They said in unison jumping out of their beds to hug Harry's legs from both sides.

  
"Where have you been?"

  
"We missed you!"

  
"I'm sorry girls, come let's get you back in bed. What do you girls want me to read tonight-" Harry started to say as the girls climbed back in bed with grins from ear to ear, but he was cut off when their bedroom door was opened again.

  
"Girls, I have come to read to-" King Louis made his way into their room but frozen upon seeing Harry. "What are you doing here? Was I not clear?" The King raised his voice making the twins sink slowly into their beds. Harry however was stubborn and knew he needed to hold his own.

  
"Queen Jay invited me back." Harry wanted to say the obviously the twins wanted him back too, but he didn't think it was right to drag them into their fight. Louis looked like he wanted to fight back but glanced at Daisy who looked scared and almost on the verge of tears.

  
"Lou, we like Harry, we don't want him to leave us again..." Daisy whimpered, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout, and Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
Louis looked back and forth between the Twins and Harry before he sighed loudly.

  
"Fine, we aren't done talking about this though. Come to my room after you are done." Louis huffed and left the room without another sound.

  
After Louis left Harry let out a relieved sigh, and pulled out a book and proceeded to read to the twins. After he was done and the twins were fast asleep, he considered what to do next. He knew Louis had meant him to go straight to his chamber but he had also promised Queen Jay he would go to hers. And to be frank Harry was less afraid of the Queen at the moment, not wanting to know what Louis had to say to him.

  
He knocked on the door of Jay and heard her come running over to open it.

  
"Oh Harry do come in please!" she said breathlessly. She was covered in different fabrics and throughout her bedroom there were more fabrics thrown around, along with flower arrangements, and her table was filled with at least seven different type of cakes.

  
"Uh what’s going on?"

  
"I'm planning the wedding of course, and I need your help. Now I assume you got the grooms well prepared. I want their wedding to be on Yule, the Winter Ball is always my favorite and I would just adore a Yule Wedding!" The Queen continued to gush about the flower arrangements she picked out and wanted Harry to try every single piece of cake, while Harry stood confused.

  
"Queen, I beg you pardon, but- I thought that the law wasn't going to be passed, that Louis denied it...."

  
"Oh yes he did." She continued to ignore his stare of confusion while a dozen more questions popped into his head. "Listen darling will you please help me-"

  
"No, King Louis said no, I have already betrayed him enough. I can't do this behind his back!" Harry exclaimed.

  
"Yes Lou said no. But that is not going to stop me from trying. I'm not doing this anymore for just Louis, I'm doing this so that every person in this kingdom is free to be who they want and love who they want. It's justice for the people. It's for your two friends, for my two handmaids who think they are slick but they aren't" Jay laughed fondly as she went and grabbed a large very thick book and dropped it loudly on the desk next to where Harry was standing.

  
"This is the laws of this Kingdom, or at least some of them. I have been reading it and learning how to get this law passed. I found a loophole in the marriage law.” The large book looked dusty, as if it hasn't been opened in years. Harry didn't respond and just stood there awkwardly.

  
“Well if you aren't going to help you can just go back to the stable then, fine by me” Johanna huffed.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll help okay, but just let me talk to Lou, maybe I can try to convince him otherwise… he wanted me to come see him later today” Harry agreed, sitting down at the table.

  
Jay say next to him and together they went over all the laws and the loopholes. Harry realized quickly that Jay was a very intelligent woman who knew exactly what she was doing. Most women of high power mostly would not get involved in politics but instead just bask in the luxury of being royal. But it was obvious that Queen Joanne has done this sort of thing before and was going to go headfirst into this marriage law until it changed. Harry wasn't sure if he knew exactly what he had signed up for, or if he was prepared to tell Louis that he was going to go through with it. By the time they were done discussing their plan (though it was mostly Joanne explaining to Harry and Harry listening), it was near 1 o'clock in the morning.

  
“Well I think that’s enough for tonight, I am knackered.” Joanne stood up from the table closing the book, then stretching her arms and legs. “Harry be a dear, tomorrow let the grooms know I would like to arrange a meeting to start planning their wedding” She kissed Harry on the cheek and shooed him on his way so she could get some rest.

  
Harry said goodnight to the queen and stood outside her door, debating whether to continue up the stairs to Louis bedroom to talk to him, or go back to his own room and sleep. He decided on his own room would be the safer route tonight, he didn't want to anger Louis any further by disobeying him. He knew he’d asked for him to go to his room that night but it was now nearing a very late hour. He figured he would just try to get some sleep and think about what he was going to say to Louis when he had more time to plan it out.

  
XXX

  
Harry somehow convinced Niall to go along with the plan, but the problem was him and Zayn were not yet engaged, and Niall was worried he wouldn't even want to marry Niall anyway. So Harry thought of the only person who could help.

  
“Hello! You must be one of the lovely grooms to be” Queen Jay squealed when Harry and Niall entered the Queen's private Tea Room. She rushed forward hugging the blonde boy who did not expect such a warm welcoming but laughed and hugged back. “Oh and where is your fiance?”

  
Niall looked at Harry with a worried look.

  
“Actually Jay, Niall hasn't proposed yet…” Harry said hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. But instead of annoyance or anger like Harry might have expected the Queen lite up with a bright smile.

  
“Oh this is great! I have the perfect idea!” The queen exclaimed running to the table which had all the wedding decorations and papers sprawled across it. She made a motion for the two boys to follow and sit down.

  
“As you know, next week is the Autumn Equinox Festival, I think that would a perfect time for Niall to propose to... to …” She paused.

  
“Zayn” Niall chipped in.

  
“Zayn? Zayn my bard?” Harry and Niall nodded in unison. Joanne’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. “Well I did not see that coming” she then started to giggle “Oh my well Lottie is going to be disappointed, she has such a crush on him. Oh! He is so handsome, good for you hun!” She continued to laugh as Niall just turned bright red and smiled.

  
“Anyways, I want to make your proposal a big spectacle. I’m thinking we will do it at the festival after we announce all the winners of the contests. On the main stage”.

  
The Autumn Equinox Festival was held in the Kingdom every year celebrating the changing of the season. It was hosted by the Royal family and the entire Kingdom attended. There were hundreds of tents filled with merchants from all over the Kingdom, with games, food and festivities. It was Harry's favorite time of the year, he used to go every year with his family. One year he even attended the Festival with Louis and was allowed on stage with the Royal Family who would judge the contests. There were multiple contests, the best cow, the best flower arrangements, and even a chili contest. It was a time of year for the Kingdom to get together and be joyful for what they had been given.

  
“Don’t you think that might be too big?” Harry bit his nail nervously looking at Niall, who seemed unfazed by the whole thing.

  
“How do you feel about it Niall?” The Queen asked, reaching across the table and placing her hand on top of Niall's gently.

  
“I’ll do it” Niall smiled brightly. “I think it’s be a good idea.”

  
“Oh Joy!” Jay clapped and started to pull out her decoration color schemes. “We have lots of work to do”,

  
XXX

  
They spent a few hours in the Queen’s tea room going over everything from the proposal, to the guest list, to the decorations and food. Before long Niall and Harry had to go to their next shift, Niall to the kitchen and Harry to the Garden. The Queen said they could pick it up tomorrow the same time and let them go on their way.

  
Harry went to the Garden, working on the final preparation for the winter. He started thinking about the wedding and the proposal. The whole thing was exciting, planning a huge party, however the lingering consequences hung over Harry. He knew he was now avoiding Louis, especially since he’d skipped morning breakfast in fear of seeing Louis and being scolding for ignoring his order to talk. Unfortunately for him, Louis came and found him.

  
“Ehem” Louis cough behind Harry standing with his hands on his hip with one leg sticking out. Harry recognized the cough, but chose to ignore it acting like he didn't hear it. “EHEM!” Louis cough louder again. Harry cut his loses and turned around.

  
“Your Majesty.” Harry bowed not making eye contact.

  
“Drop the act.” Louis said in his stern voice, crossing his arms across his chest. Harry however just stood there like a scolded puppy not knowing what to say, choosing to shrug.

  
“What, nothing to say to me?” Louis said, and Harry just shrugged again, not making eye contact. He so badly just wanted to say he was sorry and that he never meant for any of this to happen.

  
“I could fire you! For good this time, you know that right?” Louis said obviously trying to get some reaction out of Harry. But instead Harry felt now defeated and weak, and opted to stay silent. At this point all Louis could do was fire him.

  
“I trusted you!” Louis voice cracked “I trusted my mother! You both went behind my back.” Harry visibly twitched at that, knowing he’d betrayed Louis’ trust crushed him. Harry sneaked a glance up to Louis who looked now like he was going to ether cry or scream.

  
“Harry...” He sighed now in a softer tone finally giving up the assertive act. “Please…. Talk to me…”

  
“I’m sorry!” Louis said suddenly throwing Harry off, because he didn't expect an apology. “I miss you Harry, and I need you to talk to me.” Louis looked like tears were going to spill. Harry stood silent for a split second trying to decided exactly what he was going to say to the King.

  
“I’m sorry too” Harry whispered. “But” Harry swallowed nervously bringing his head up making eye contact with Louis. “I’m not sorry. I’m sorry you think I betrayed you and broke your trust. But you didn't even give me a chance to explain myself,” He paused “ You never do. Even as children, everything you said and did was right, and I was always just following you around. Because you’re royalty, you’re in charge. I get it. But I’m not a child anymore and I don't want to be pushed around.” Harry could see Louis flinch as that but continued on anyway.

  
“ The Queen, your mother asked me for advice, she asked me for help. That’s what I did and that's what I’m still doing. I don’t understand why you don’t want this law to pass.” Harry said sternly, actually surprising himself with how well he stood up for himself by the end of his rant. Louis on the other hand looked taken back, as if no one has ever talked to him that way before.

  
“Fine. Explain yourself then” The King said.

  
“The equal marriage Law is good for the Kingdom and it's good for you. This Law is so simple, yet so meaningful to so many people. It's a chance to grow, a chance to change the way things are, to open people's mind to accepting others for who they are.” Harry maintained eye contact with Louis the whole time, rolling his shoulders back so he seemed taller and broader. Try to prove that he was done being afraid or sorry for himself. That he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to fight for it. “It's for accepting you for who you chose to love and marry. To not let people hide or be afraid to admit who they love for fear of being beaten up. The Law will protect those people from being hurt or worse, killed. You said yourself before you want what's best for the people. I think this is what best.” By the end of his speech Harry was almost out of breath. “You can fire me if you want. But I’m not going to stop helping Queen Jay fight for equality.”  
Louis and Harry stood there in the garden for several silent seconds, neither of them breaking eye contact. Harry didn't know if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life, speaking to the King like that. But finally Louis let his face became softer, and sighed heavily.

  
“If this law is that important to you then, fine, I’ll help” Louis said.

  
“Really Lou?” Harry smiled brightly and Louis just fondly rolled his eyes and nodded. Harry couldn't help himself; he wrapped his arms around Louis hugging him tightly. Louis chuckled and hugged the servant back.

  
“Yes… I suppose I might have overreacted.” Louis said scratching the back of his head when the two men separated. “I’m sorry, I was stressed because of the attack, that's not an excuse for my behavior though. I’m sorry...again...”

  
“Don’t worry about it. I am really sorry too, and I’ll be your last rounds servant…. If you’ll have me that is” Harry said with uncertainty.

  
“Of course, I wouldn't want anyone else” the King said now smiling, but then pausing before frowning. “I miss you, please stay with me tonight? Just cuddles? Fluffers misses you too” Louis said hopefully. Harry just laughed nodding, then hugged the King again.

  
“Harry… Did I really push you around as a kid?” Louis half whispered. Harry was taken aback by that. Out of all the things he expected Louis to say that wasn't one of them.

  
“Not always, but you would throw tantrums when things didn't go your way. And we never did anything I ever wanted to do…” Harry replied. “I mean, I was okay with it because we aren't equal. You were a Prince, I figured I was lucky to be your best friend at all.”

  
“So what? You were just my friend because I was a Prince? Did you even like me?” Louis voice cracked, and he seemed more upset than angry.  
“What?!” Harry sighed “Lou… of course I did. You were a brat sometimes yes, but you were exciting and funny. I loved everything about you, I didn't care whether you were royal or not. I dreaded my time away from you and loved being around you. I still love being around you” Harry said stepping forward so he was in Louis’ space, grabbing Louis’ arm gently. Louis didn't say anything, just leaned into Harry touch.

  
“Lou the day you left school was one of the worst days of my life. I have missed you every day since. I applied for this job so I could see you again. And when we kissed for the first time I knew I was screwed, because-” Harry paused.

  
“Well because, I love you” Harry held his breath scared knowing he had just admitted his love for the King. Louis looked up at Harry in surprise. his mouth open in shock. Before Harry could apologize or say anything else however, Louis was surging forward, cupping Harry's face with his two hands and kissing the taller man. Harry wrapped his arms under Louis’ bum, lifting him off the ground kissing him deeper.

  
“Harry” Louis said in between kisses “I love you too. I think I always have.”

  
XXX

  
_Harry was 17 years old and it was the first time he decided to actually attend the Autumn Festival in 4 years- since the last time he saw Louis. The Autumn always reminded him of Louis, since it was the Prince's favorite festival. Harry has spent the four years apart trying his hardest to forget about Louis. But this year he decided to go to the festival with a lovely girl who’d had a crush on him for two years. Sarah was nice enough and quite pretty, so Harry asked her to the festival. Maybe then he could forget about Louis._

  
_The festival was amazing, just like Harry remembered. He was hand in hand with Sarah as they went from booth to booth enjoying the festivities. Harry was actually enjoying himself with Sarah, thinking maybe it could work out for them. That was until she pulled him to the side of the festival just outside the Main Stage- where the Royal Family stands for the contests- but Harry wasn't thinking about that. Sarah pulled Harry against a large oak tree and immediately went into an intense make out session._

  
_Harry tried to get into it and tried to like it, but he found himself kissing her with his eyes open. Behind her he could see the stage and that's when he saw him- Prince Louis announcing a winner to one of the contests on the Main Stage, looking handsome as ever. Harry couldn't even concentrate on Sarah, who had moved on from kissing his lips to kissing his neck. All he could see was Louis in a bright blue top with tight black trousers that made his bum look round and plump. Even from where he was he could see how beautiful Louis looked. He realized in that moment that he always loved Louis and that he would much rather it be the Prince kissing him right now._

  
_Sarah noticed Harry’s sudden hesitation and pulled back, asking what the matter was. Harry, still staring at Louis on the stage shrugged, then told her he had to go home right away. After that Harry knew that for one thing he definitely was not straight- and second of all he would have to work on getting over Louis because even 4 years later he still missed him and now knew he might also be in love with him._

  
XXX

  
The Autumn Festival was in full swing, there was a vibrant mix of oranges, yellows and green decorations throughout. There was a long row of tents selling goods and food for all. The entire Kingdom participated, the Festival was held in front of the Castle’s mile long yard. The Main Stage stood directly in front of the Castle's main draw bridge. Louis promised Harry that this year they made sure the security was doubled and on high alert for any Northern Rebels.

  
Niall was pacing back and forth nervously, his poor nails were bitten to stubs. Harry and Jay were sitting with Niall explaining the plan over again when Niall started to freak out. The three of them were currently in the large private tent behind the main stage, only the Royal Family and members of the House were allowed in this tent.

  
“Honey, Sweetie, ” Jay tried “Please relax everything is going to be fine”. She stood up lifting her long velvet burnt orange dress and walking over to the pacing boy, stopping him in his place.

  
“I’m sorry your majesty.” Niall went to go bite his nails again but the queen quickly grabbed his hand stopping him.

  
“Everything is all set up, just do what we rehearsed.” She licked the tip of her fingers and started to fix Niall's hair and brush the lint of his shirt. “You look so handsome”.

  
Harry stood up as well walking up to Niall “Remember what we talked about with Lou- um- with King Louis.” Harry quickly caught his mistake.

  
“You are from the North and Zayn's from here. Not only will you two getting together help people accept the new law, but it will also help bring peace among the countries. Not to mention how happy you are going to make Zayn” Harry explained. “You are going to help so many people Niall, you basically my hero”.

  
Niall laughed at Harry shaking his head endearly “I’m your hero?” Niall laughed more “You weren't saying that last night when you had the King's di- OW!” Harry smacked Niall in the arm to tell him to shut up, he regretted telling Niall about his and Louis’ make up sex. Harry sure that Queen Jay heard that but Harry chose to just ignore both of them.

  
“Niall, I’m going to be with my family in the front row. So I’ll be right there, just look at me if you get nervous.” Harry started to make his way out of the tent when his legs were attacked by two tiny girls in bright yellow matching dresses.

  
“Harry!!” The twins said in unison hugging Harry legs not letting him walk forward. “We get to announce the raffle winner!” Harry chuckled. The plan was to have the twins announce the raffle “winner” but that winner was actually just Zayn, to get him on the stage.

  
“I know” He ruffled their hair. “Good Luck out there” Harry gave them pats on the back and they dashed away to their mother.

  
“They really love you” Harry heard a voice come from behind him. Harry turned around to see Louis dressed in dark red with tight black pants with his crown on his head. He rarely ever wore the crown, only for special events. Harry wanted to pounce on him right now, the crown just looked so good on him.  
“Hey” was all Harry could muster up, without telling him in full detail what he would rather be doing to him. Louis discreetly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the part of the tent that was blocked off from everyone else. Louis made sure no one could see them before he pulled Harry into a deep long kiss.  
“Wow” Harry said after Louis pulled off the King to giggle.

  
“Sorry I just ambushed you like that. I’m just in a really good mood and wanted to kiss you” Louis bashfully said his cheeks heating up in a blush. Harry just smiled, pulling Louis in closer so their bodies were flush together, and kissed the King once more. The kiss quickly turned into a heated make out, with Harry's hand finding its favorite spot cupping Louis’ bum. They must have been kissing for awhile because all of a sudden they heard someone calling for Louis.

  
“Oh shit” Louis said pushing off Harry and wiping his mouth of the excess spit. “Wait a few before leaving” Louis whispered to Harry before slipping out from their hiding spot.

  
“Good Luck” Harry whispered back before Louis completely disappeared.

  
“Your Highness! Where have you been? They are about to announce the winners. You need to be on the Stage.” Harry heard a voice through the curtain sounding disgruntled and upset. Then the voice faded away, and Harry figured it was okay to come out. He sneaked out of the tent to the front row.

  
“Uncle Harry!” Harry heard his little niece squeal when he approached his family. He picked Mia up in his arms kissing her on both cheeks and causing the little girl to giggle. Harry helped her sit on his shoulders so that she could see the stage better.

  
“Nice of you to join us” He heard his sister say sarcastically.

  
“Sorry, King Louis needed my assistance” Harry lied, smirking slightly. His sister just rolled her eyes as they heard the drummer from the stage start to play indicating that everyone was pay attention to the main stage. The crowd settled down turning towards the stage. The Duke of The Port came center stage and made a gesture that every should rise for the Royal family, though most people were already standing anyways.

  
“Merry Autumn everyone!” The man yelled loudly through a cone to make his voice boom over the crowd. “Please Rise for Her Majesty Queen Johanna and her Royal Princesses” The crowd erupted in cheers as Jay, and the four Princesses entered all dressed in bright fall color dresses.

  
“And now for Your Highness King Louis” The crowd got even louder for Louis who came out standing tall and lean, like the true leader he is. Harry could tell how loved he was by his people and how much respect they had for him. Before Harry started working in the Castle he would hear around town that the economy has been booming under King Louis rule.

  
From there different members of the Royal Family and House announced the different winner for each of the contests and raffles. Then came the moment they had all prepared for. Harry held his breath as the twins came to the front of the stage.

  
“And the winner is … Zayn Malik!” The Twins yelled as loudly as they could, the crowd clapping respectfully.

  
Harry could see the shocked look on Zayn's face where he sat on the side of the Stage with the other band members. A fellow band member encouraged Zayn to go up to the stage, even though he looked like he would rather hide under a rock. He walked up the stage and the twins handed him the raffle basket filled with goods. He smiled and thanked them awkwardly. Just when Harry thought their plan was going to fail Harry saw Louis push Niall towards Zayn. Niall looked just as nervous, his face was bright red and you could tell he was sweating profusely. The crowd became dead silent as Niall sank to one knee in front of Zayn.  
“Harry what the hell is going on up there?” His sister whispered to her brother who just shushed her.

  
Harry couldn't hear exactly what Niall was saying, but then he was pulling out a wedding band. Zayn looked like he was on the verge of tears, he put his hand over his mouth in shock, double taking at the crowd watching the whole thing unfold. Harry started to get nervous that maybe not everyone would take the news lightly. But then Harry saw Zayn nod quickly and Niall put the ring on his finger before jumping up to hug him. The crowd remained silent, still confused as to what just happened. Harry decided to help things go along.

  
“WOOOOO” Harry yelled and clapped really loudly, encouraging his family to go the same. His sister looked at him with a confused face but shrugged and started to cheer as well, elbowing her husband to do the same. Soon enough his small ground of cheers turned into a larger group, then the whole crowd were cheering for the two men on stage. Harry saw Louis from the stage and he gave him a nod of appreciation.

  
“Yes! Hello Ladies and Gents” Louis started to speak in front of his subjects. “A new Law has been passed, a law for equality in marriage. Men can marry men, women can marry women. To celebrate this historical law, we will be holding the grooms’ wedding” Louis put his hand on both Zayn's and Niall's shoulders. “You are all invited to the Yule Wedding” The crowded erupted in cheers once more.

  
Niall grabbed Zayn's hand smiling at him with his face still red as a tomato. Suddenly however there was a scream in the crowd, as an arrow flew threw the air from somewhere in the crowd striking Niall in the shoulder causing the blonde to scream out in pain. Then another arrow whizzed right between him and Zayn's head, before Harry knew what was going on Louis was tackling Zayn and Niall down on the stage floor and pointing up to a tree that hide back behind the crowd. One of Louis’ generals that stood next to the stage shot an arrow into the tree, and a body fell limp out of the tree. Screams echoed throughout the crowd as the people started to run out of the way as more arrows came out of nowhere into the open crowd.

  
Harry quickly took his niece off his shoulder and ducked down with his family. “We need to get out of here. I think it's the Northern Rebels” Harry said, quickly picking up his niece in his arms and running with his family out of the panicking crowd until Harry was certain they were out of the danger zone.  
“Greg” Harry said to his brother in law “You can get them all back to the Port safely?” Greg nodded taking his daughter out of Harry's arms. “Alright I have to go back to the castle”.

  
“What, no you can't go!” his mother cried clinging onto Harry arm. “Harry it's dangerous, come back to our house” she pleaded with her son.

  
“I have to go make sure everyone is safe” Harry said desperately.

  
“You're only a servant, it isn't your responsibility to make sure everyone is safe, they have guards and soldiers for that. Please I don't want to worry about you all night” Anne tried to reason with her son but Harry was stubborn, he could still hear the faint cries of people from behind him and people were still running away from the scene.

  
“Mom” Harry walked up to her holding her by the shoulders “One of my best friend out there got shot by an arrow. I have to go see him” He kissed her on the cheek “I’ll come home tomorrow to let you know I’m okay” he whispered to her before sprinting back to the chaos. He could hear his mother's plea behind him but he kept running determined to find Louis and Niall.

  
When he got back to the main stage almost everyone was gone. The place was practically deserted, loose banners and festival tents blowing gently in the wind.  
He looked around for anyone that he could help. He saw the fallen Northern Rebel on the floor next to the tree, recognizing him as the man who shot Niall. He walked over to the man - or really boy - on the floor and felt bad for him. As he knelt down examined the man closer feeling for a pulse, he noticed the man was still breathing. He was just knocked out from the fall, and there was no evidence of an arrow wound.

  
“Boy!” Harry heard a rough bark behind him “What are you still doing here?” The man practically growled at Harry turned around and recognized him as the same buff guy that was in Louis’ bedroom those few weeks ago. “What are you doing near the Rebel body? You with them?” The man shouted now pulling out his sword pointing it towards Harry.

  
“What? NO!” Harry panicked backing up “I-”

  
“You are aren't you? Probably a Northern Spy! Sent here to get close to the King so you could harm him?” The man started to come close to Harry who was now found himself back up against the tree.

  
“No he's a Rebel - he's still alive!” Harry pointed to the man on the ground but the man wasn't listening to him.

  
“You’re under arrest for treason” The man grabbed Harry by the shoulder pulling him into handcuffs.

  
“No- I’m a servant of King- ask him-I’m not a spy” Harry tried to plead but the man didn't listen to him and was shuffled towards a group behind the main stage. Harry recognized the group as Louis’ personal soldiers.

  
“General Payne” A soldier came up to the buff man saluting him “We couldn't manage to capture the other Rebels, there was only three of them. But no casualties, only a few wounded” the man informed the General. Then taking a look at Harry in handcuffs. “Why do you have a servant chained up?”

  
“I told you I’m only his servant-”

  
“He's a spy!” the General cut off Harry “Bring him to the cells” he pushed Harry towards the soldier nearly knocking Harry down. Harry tried to plead, again proclaiming his innocence, but none of the soldiers were listening and he couldn't see Louis anywhere.

  
He was brought to the castle prison cells, thrown in like a piece of meat and locked up. The cell was dank, empty and cold. A few minutes later the limp body of the fallen Rebel was thrown in the cell next to him, still unconscious. And there he sat until what felt like the middle of the night. He felt terrible knowing maybe he should have listened to his mother and gone with her, but now he was stuck. As he sat there he started to think about Louis and if he even noticed he was gone, or worse if he thought Harry was a rebel. Harry curled in a ball on the floor trying to keep his body heat and tried not to cry.

  
XXX

  
The next morning Harry found he actually fell asleep from exhaustion on the cold cell floor. When he woke he noticed the man in the cell next to him was awake and looked like he had been awake for awhile. Harry took in the boy's appearance, he had red shaggy hair, was a bit broad and he didn't seem to be much older than Harry.

  
“Who the fuck are you?” the boy asked sound slightly annoyed. He was sat with his knees to his chest in the corner of the cell.

  
“I guess I could ask you the same thing.” Harry shot back sitting up cracking his bones feeling very stiff from the uncomfortable nights sleep he had.  
“I’m Ed.” The boy stated simply.

  
“Harry.” He said back. “I’m not suppose to be here. I’m not rebel scum like you” Harry spat.

  
“Then what are you doing here?” The boy asked, not commenting on the insult.

  
Harry shook his head slowly trying to figure out himself why he ended up here. “I-uh- not sure. There was a misunderstanding. I was actually checking on you. They think I’m a spy. Now I’m stuck down here with you” Harry seethed. The man just shrugged choosing to stay silent.

  
“You shot my friend!” Harry finally gave into the silence. He wanted to cry, their plan was going on so perfectly until his best friend was shot, and now he wasn't even sure if he was okay or what was going on at all. “Why did you shoot him?” Harry cried out his voice echoing through the empty cells.

  
“I could have shot him in the chest killing him.” The man shoot back rolling his eyes.

  
“And that's suppose to make me feel better?” Harry yelled back.

  
“Yeah! Cause I could have killed him. I’m a perfect shot. Unlike your solider who missed me!” Ed said back. “But I dodged the arrow but then hit my head on a branch then fell out of the tree” he muttered, sounding slightly embarrassed. Harry tried not to laugh but it was kind of ridiculous and he ended up laughing.  
“Real funny I know” the man chuckled back, the mood in the room lightening up. “But I didn't want to kill your friend- or anyone-” He sighed heavily “ I was forced to do this.”

  
“Forced? No one forced you up that tree and point an arrow right near the head to the Royal Family!” Harry said shifting his potion on the cold hard ground.  
“If someone was holding your family hostage, you would do the same” Ed said desperately, his voice cracking.

  
Harry eye widen with confusion. “What?”

  
The man sighed again, wringing his fingers through his ginger hair. He remained silent for a bit but Harry could hear a small sniffs indicating the man was crying or trying not to.

  
“General Cowell. He-he- took over the North. Forced all women and children into slavery. Told all the men they either join his cause or he would kill both them and their families. King Charles, he uses as his own personal puppet, he even has Queen Cheryl captured and uses her as blackmail towards the King.” Ed explained, his voice strained with dread. Harry could practically hear the tears spilling down his cheek. “Now they are going to kill my mother and sister because I was captured- if I don't return in two days time. And your Kingdom is going to kill me.”

  
Harry sat there in shock not knowing what to say. But he knew the man in the cell next to him was innocent and he just had to find a way to tell Louis so they could stop General Cowell.

  
“I’m sorry I didn't know” Harry apologized. The man didn't say anything back after that just put his had between his legs and cried silently.

  
Both men didn't talk for a few hours. Harry started to wonder if anyone even cared that they were down here. All he wanted to do was crawl in bed with Louis and hold him tight, he never thought this would happen. After what felt like hours of waiting Harry heard a door open. Harry recognized the person carrying two bowls of porridge as another servant he worked with Josh.

  
“Josh!” Harry exclaimed.

  
“Harry? What are you doing here. Everyone is looking for you!” Josh hurried to Harry's cell opening the latch to hand him the porridge.  
“How’s Niall, is he okay?”

  
“Oh yeah the arrow barely hurt him, he's all bandaged up now. King Louis gave him the next few days off with pay.” Josh explained and Harry heard Ed from his cell scoff. Harry's heart warmed at the thought of Louis being so kind.

  
“What are you doing here?” Josh asked again.

  
“Josh, this is a huge mistake! I’m not suppose to be here! You need to tell someone I’m down here and I’m not suppose to be” Harry cried, but also took the porridge and started eating it because he was really hungry.

  
“Okay, I’ll let someone know right away” Josh said as he opened Ed’s latch and handed the man his bowl. Ed just stared at it so Josh just put it on the ground.  
“This tastes terrible” Harry said with a mouth full of porridge but continued to eat it anyways.

  
“Well… it’s supposed to be for the Rebels.. Can't give them good food.” Josh said glaring at Ed on the floor. Then he promised he would get help for Harry before he left.

  
XXX

  
Harry started to lose hope that anyone was coming for him. The day passed with no more food and no one else coming to talk to them. It was late at night when he finally started to doze off but was stirred awake by the door opening again. He looked up and with high hopes saw it was Louis, surprisingly alone.  
“Lou!” Harry exclaimed scrambling up running to the cell bars.

  
“Oh my goodness!” Louis said coming also running to the bars grabbing Harry's hands through the bars. “What are you doing here? I didn't believe the rumors I heard” He pulled out a ring of keys, opening Harry’s cell. Harry raced out slamming his body into Louis in a hard hug, nearly knocking the young King over. “I was so worried about you” Louis squeezed Harry back.

  
“Lou” Harry said cupping the King’s face in his hand and staring him in the eyes “You don't believe that I’m a spy right? I would never do that to you.”  
Louis shook his head “I know. Of course. I told them they were all crazy!” He leaned forward kissing Harry. “Come on let's get you out of this cell.” He linked hand with Harry pulling him to leave.

  
“Wait, Louis, Ed is innocent-” Harry pointed to the man asleep in the cell next to him.

  
“Innocent? Is shooting Niall innocent? Wait- how do you know this name?” Louis pushed off Harry taking a step back. “Harry are you a spy?”

  
“What?” Harry rolled his eyes “No! He told me! While I was locked up here for a whole night” Harry sighed “Listen he told me whats going on in the North- it's not good” Harry quickly explained everything Ed told him about the North and the women and children being slaves. Louis nodded slowly listening and thinking about everything Harry said.

  
“Alright, I believe you. Let's deal with this tomorrow. Come on love, let go to bed.” He intertwined his fingers with Harry to lead them out of the prisons.

  
“Wait- we can't leave Ed here-” Harry worried of the fate of the man shivering in his sleep in the cell next to him.

  
“Harry. He’s a prisoner of war- he's still the enemy. He will have to face the court, most likely be punished.” Louis explained placing a hand on Harry's lower back leading him out of the cells. Harry looked back at Ed on the floor worried about what was going to happen to him.

XXX

_Louis swung the wooden door open at the end of the tunnel and stepped out waiting for his friend to step up behind him._

_"Where are we Lou?" Harry asked curious to take in his surrounding, the room was dusty and old the floor was gravel. He looked around and saw rusty bars._

_"Looks like the prisons. I have never been down here though" Louis looked around in awe._

_"What you boys doing down here" They heard a low growl come from one of the dark cells causing both the boys to jump._

_"Um-Nothing- we were just leaving" Louis squeaked out reaching out to grab Harry's hand viably scarred as the man stood up and started to stalk towards them until he was right up against the bars._

_"Royalty-" The man scoffed looking Louis up and down "Your a piece of shit- you and your family" The man spit at the boys then reaching out to grab them. Louis looked like he wanted to fight back and defend himself but Harry was pulling at Louis' arm out of the prison and didn't stop running until they were far away._ _Once they were far away enough they stopped to catch their breaths. Both boys agreed not to go in anymore secret tunnels._

_"Harry- you don't think my family is - um- what he said we were do you?" Louis asked his bottom lip trembling._

_"No Lou- you and your family are lovely. The entire Kingdom loves you all" Harry squeezed Louis hand that he was still holding._

 

XXX

  
When they got back to Louis’ bedroom Louis striped from his day clothes into his night clothes. Harry noticed that he put the ring of keys used to get Harry out of the cell in his desk drawer. When they both climbed in bed Harry kept his day clothes on, he told Louis it was because he was still cold from sleeping on the cold hard ground, in which Louis frowned and cuddled him further.

  
When the sun began to rise Harry knew he should go back to work at the bakery, however he couldn't get the thoughts of Ed being punished out of his head. He slowly rose from the bed carefully not to wake the King sleeping peacefully next to him. He crept across the room to Louis’ work desk gently and very slowly opened the drawer that held the keys. The keys jingled when he picked them up and he panicked, looking over at Louis hoping the noise didn't wake him. The King just snored lightly. Harry sighed in relief stuffing the keys into his pocket and making his way out of the room.

  
Harry made his way straight to the Library carefully around corners to not raise any suspicion. When he opened the large double doors to the Library he quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. Thankfully it was still very early and the librarian wasn't in yet, he snuck his way up the stairs to the secluded corner. He walked up to the bookcase trying desperately to remember which book it was that triggered the door to open.

  
It took him a couple tries before finally the secret passageway was revealed. Harry lit the candle in the lantern and quickly made his way down the passageway, swinging the door wooden door at the end to the dusty prison cells. He almost forgot where it lead out, it wasn't until he was in the cells himself that he remembered.

  
“Ed!” Harry exclaimed making his way to his cell where the boy was still curled up on the floor shivering. The boy lifted his head. His eyes were red and swollen while his skin was pale making his red hair look like fire on his head. Harry tried every key until he found the correct one that opened his cell.

  
“Come on, I’m getting you out of here” Harry said offering a hand to help the boy stand, who took it standing up slowly as his joints cracked.

  
“Won't you get in trouble?” He asked stretching out his limbs.

  
“I can’t have your life along with your mother and sister’s life on my conscious knowing I could have done something to save you all” Harry said in a rushed tone. “Come on we have to go before someone comes”

  
They both rushed out of the cells, thankfully Harry knew the castle well enough where he could lead them to the nearest exit without being seen. When they got out of the outskirt of the castle the sun was still low in the sky.

  
“Alright- I gotta get to work- um- think you can make it from here?” Harry asked timidly.

  
“Yeah, thanks a lot by the way. Tell your friend I’m sorry for shooting him in the shoulder.” Ed said. He then opened his arms offering for a hug which Harry gladly gave him.

  
“Good luck out there” Harry whispered before Ed was sprinting off.

  
XXX

  
Finally after months of preparation the Yule wedding was here. The castle was bustling around with servants running around trying to prepare the food and entertainment. Nearly everyone from the Kingdom was invited to the wedding, it was to be held at the castle’s large Ballroom, a room that rarely got used anymore. The ballroom was decorated in gold, silvers, red and greens. A large evergreen tree was in the center of the room decorated in tinsel and ornaments.

  
“Oh my” Niall nervously pacing.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly knowing again how nervous he must be, seeing as the last time he was in front of a crowd he was shot by an arrow. But all the mess with the Northern Rebels were behind them now. Louis bravely took down the leader of the North Rebels and with his army freed half the country from slave work and death. Thanks to Harry's new friend, Ed, they were able to have an inside man that knew how everything worked. King Louis and his soldiers were gone for weeks, and Harry worried so much during those times. But now two months later everything was in peace, Louis came back safely and that's all that mattered.

  
“Niall you will be fine. Zayn looks amazing by the way” Harry gushed.

  
“Of course he does! He’s gorgeous!” Niall scoffed causing Harry to laugh as he helped the rest of the wedding party get ready, which included the two older princesses, a few servants and Louis and Harry of course.

  
“Alright, you're on buddy” Harry encouraged Niall pushing him towards the front of the crowd where hundreds of people sat supporting the wedding.  
The one thing that shocked Harry the most was how many people who more than okay with the new law being passed, aside from a few most people embraced the new law and rumors of more gay couples getting engaged spread throughout the Kingdom.

  
The ceremony was beautiful, they even had doves fly out of a box when the grooms said ‘I Do’ and kissed. Everything was planned perfectly and went smoothly, thanks to Queen Jay who worked harder than anyone else on the wedding. The reception was even better, and the food was delicious. The after party was the best part though, there was dancing and entertainment, drinks for all.

  
“Hey there good looking” Harry heard from behind where he was standing making small chat with one of his fellow servants. He turned around to see King Louis looking handsome as ever.

  
“Would you like to have this dance?” Louis asked, taking Harry's hand and bowing. Harry blushed, still not use to Louis’ affection out in public, but Louis had told Harry the other night he was tired of hiding and didn't care anymore. Especially since the law had passed and the wedding went without any interruptions.  
“ Of course” Harry took Louis hand but instead of leading them out to the dance floor Louis lead them outside to the garden. It was cold outside but the garden was still beautiful even in the Winter.

  
“Louis the dance floor isn't out here” Harry chuckled.

  
“I know but I wanted some privacy” He put his hands on Harry’s hips and started to lead them in a slow dance. Louis put his head on Harry shoulders as they swayed back and forth the music playing in the background softly for a few songs. Harry started to shiver when the chilly winter wind blew over them.

  
“Maybe we should go inside?” Harry asked turning around from Louis to see through the large ballroom windows the dance floor was starting to clear up and most people already went home. When he turned around however he was faced with Louis on one knee.

  
“Harry Edward Styles” Louis started reaching out grabbing Harry's left hand. “I have loved you since since we were children and I love even more now. My love for you never stops growing.” Harry put his other hand over his mouth and he could feel tears start. “You have such a big heart and care about everyone you meet , that's how I know you will be a good leader standing next to me for the rest of our lives. Harry Styles, will you Marry me?” Louis pulled out a shiny silver wedding band and placed it on Harry's finger.

  
“Oh my god, yes! Yes! Lou, of course” Harry exclaimed, pulling Louis up off the ground and pulling him in for a long passionate kiss.

  
“I love you, my King” Louis smirked.

  
“King? Wow is that how it works?” Harry chuckled nervously.

  
“You're my King, technically you will be my consort. But ‘labels’ who needs them? Now come here” Louis pulled Harry in again kissing him deeply pulling him into his chest.

 

 


End file.
